Another Heartbreak
by l'ordinateur de terre
Summary: Something happens, and Bella ends up leaving. She goes to the Volturi and they change her, only to find out that she is sent back to the Cullen's with a new identity. She is now Alexandra, and only one Cullen seems to know who she really is. SEQUEL UP
1. Another Heartbreak

**I'm writing this story because it was in my system and I had to get it out. Anyway, it gets better as it goes along. I also have to say that my other stories will be updated. I'm working on the chapters. I just have a bad case of writers block sometimes.**

**Chapter 1 **

Alice drove like a maniac back to her house. My legs were tired from walking around the mall. I hade rope burn from carrying shopping bags.

"Bella! Get out of the car!" Alice said. She grabbed a huge pile of bags and carried them into the house. I took my share and was about to walk into the house when Alice came down and tackled me. "No, Bella, we have to get away from here!" she exclaimed. She picked me up and stared running away.

"Alice, put me down!" I said, struggling in her arms. "What is going on?"

"You don't want to know" she said

"Alice, let me down, I'll be fine with whatever it is!"

"No, you won't" She said "Trust me, I would know"

Alice put me down in some unfamiliar forested area. She handed me a bottle of water to drink and went to sit down on a tree stump

"Alice, where are we? Can I go see Edward now?'

"Bella, we need to stay here until I say we can go back, trust me, you won't like what you see" She said

We sat in the forest for hours, until Alice finally picked me up and ran me back to her house. We walked in and saw a very angry looking Esme. She looked at me sympathetically, then turned back to anger. Rosalie was acting like…Rosalie. She didn't really care what was going on. Jasper was rubbing his temples, and Emmett came up to hug me.

"Oh snap!" Alice said

"What is going on here, people?" I asked. Nobody replied. "Ugh!" I said, running upstairs to Edward's room.

"Bella, wait, don't!" I heard Alice say. I pushed open his door only to find Edward lying under a female vampire, half-naked, kissing her in ways he refused to do to me. My mouth flew open and I felt Alice come up behind me. I tore my engagement ring from my finger and threw it into the room. It hit the female's back

"Wha…" she started

"It's yours now, I'm sure he would want you to have it anyway" I said

"Who are you?" she asked

"His ex-fiancee" I said "Key word, ex"

I stormed out the house as fast as I could, tears pouring down my face, my heart breaking up more with every step. I should've expected this. I was just some idiotic human he used to pass time. He came back out of guilt, he didn't love me. I was a toy to be used and thrown away, again and again.

"Bella, come back!" Alice said, catching up to me easily "Where are you going?' she asked

"Anywhere but here" I said "Leave me alone Alice!"

"Bella, don't go" she said, pain evident in her eyes

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't" I said

"We all love you" she said

"Something that isn't a lie!" I responded

"I'm not lying! We all care about you very much. That girl, I don't know what happened, but really, Edward still loves you, we all care about you!"

"Yeah right, Alice, likely story!" I screamed "You've lied to me before, how do I know you're not lying right now? All you guys ever did was treat me well just to tear me apart when I was the most happy!"

"But you'll come visit, right?" she asked

"I don't think so" I responded "I have no reason to. Take care of her, she's a keeper. I'm sure she'll be much nicer to have around than me. Goodbye Alice" I said, pecking her cheek and leaving her standing there, shaking.

I found my way home, walking through the pouring rain. My clothes were stuck to my skin and my hair was dripping. I was shaking from the cold. I walked into my home, and Charlie wasn't there. He left a note saying that he had a case to solve and that he'd be back when he was done. I left him a note of my own

_Dad, _

_I can't do this anymore. Forks has taken its toll on my life. I've experienced fascination, love, and heartbreak, over and over. I'm leaving. Keep safe and don't worry about me, I'll be okay. I'll love you forever_

_Love, Bella_

A single tear fell onto the letter as I sealed it up and placed it on Charlie's bed. I then wrote a letter to Jacob

_Jacob,_

_I'm leaving Forks forever. I hope you find your imprint and you two live a long happy life together. I'll always love you as a friend, remember that. Take care of yourself and don't blame the Cullen's. _

_Love, Bella_

I had two more letters to write. One for the Cullen's, and one for _him_.

_Dear Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie_

_Thank you for all that you've done for me. Thanks for pretending to care about me. It was nice while it lasted. I'm just saying that I'm leaving, so you'll see no more of me. Enjoy the new girl, she has to be better than me, the fragile, stupid, clumsy human. I'll stay out of your life. Esme, thank you for being so motherly to me, take care of all the Cullen's, and be sure Emmett doesn't do anything stupid. Carlisle, I respect you for treating my many wounds and injuries, thank you. Alice, thanks for acting like a real best friend, I'll miss you even if you don't miss me. Jasper, you calmed me down when I needed to, you can make me feel how I want, keep the family in check, alright? Emmett, you are the big brother I never had, and I will miss you. Don't break too many things. And finally, Rosalie. I know you never liked me, and I know why. I'm going to say that I will miss you too, goodbye. _

_Love, Bella_

And finally, I decided to write my last letter in blood—my blood. I felt the pain as a knife went through me, and as the blood dripped into the refillable pen.

_Edward,_

_I hope you treat her well. I am no comparison to her. She isn't breakable, she isn't clumsy, she's not a poor pathetic human who looks like dung compared to all of you. I will miss you a lot, and you'll never fade from my memories. This blood is the last trace of me that you'll ever have. Try not to eat this letter. Enjoy your existence. Quote "It'll be like I never existed" End quote_

_Love, Bella_

I put drove to La Push and put Jacob's letter into his mailbox. I took the remaining letters and as silently as I could, slipped the letters into the Cullen's mailbox. Then I took one last look at the white house, and ran away, forever.

I found myself at the airport with a huge sack of cash in one hand. I was going to go to Italy, and meet the Volturi. They would find something to do with me. They could kill me, or change me. I prefer death, actually. That would end this pain once and for all, I could drift above the clouds to peace. To heaven. To where I could be free of pain and heartbreak.

'One ticket to Volterra, Italy" I told the ticket seller. She took my money and handed me my ticket. I thanked her and went to catch my flight. With no luggage, and no carry on items. Just me and my broken heart.

The flight was too long for my liking. I had to sit by some fat, greasy man who drooled and snored when he slept, and even worse, to my other side was a couple. They were happily married and holding hands. I felt the familiar sting of tears in my eyes.

I had a cab take me to where I knew the entrance to the Volturi's underground castle was. The driver was suspicious as to why I wanted him to stop at such a strange place, but he didn't ask any questions. I sat by the entrance and waited for some vampire to find me.

The sun set, and night came. I felt myself drifting off into a sleep filled with unwanted nightmares. I woke up at dawn. The sky was dark with an orange glow to it. There were no clouds, and the air was still.

"Hello?" I heard somebody beside me ask. I turned and saw Felix, who I remembered from my last visit here.

"Felix" I said

"Isabella, what brings you here?' he asked "And you are still human, Aro will be disappointed"

"I want to see Aro is you'd please" I responded

"Very well" he said, taking me and dropping down into hole. He ran me down the cold passageways and into the room where Aro was sitting with Marco and Caius

"Bella!" Aro cried. That man never ran out of happiness "Still human? Care for an explaination?"

"He cheated on me. He refused to change me before our wedding. He broke me on the inside. I ran here because I knew that you want me a vampire or dead" I said

"And you say that he can't read you thoughts?" He asked

"Yes" I replied. Tears pouring down my cheek

"Then I would like to keep you, to change you, as a guard member, is that possible?" He asked

"Sure" I said "But do I have to be a guard member?"

"Hmmmm, well I've always wanted a daughter…"

'Your wish, my command" I said, sounding like some stupid genie

"Splendid, we'll change you right now! Come, let's go to my special changing room. I set the temperature in there to negative 20 degrees, and filled it with pillows. I hope it makes your transformation much more comfortable.

Aro led me down some hallways to his 'special room', where I began my change into a immortal being.

***

20 YEARS LATER

"Daddy!' I called

"Yes?" I heard Aro respond

"You wanted to see me?" I asked. I had been living in Volterra for twenty years and I had two best friends. Jane and Heidi, who actually cared about me. Aro was treating me better than he should, and I got anything I wanted. He seriously knew how to spoil somebody

"I would like to asked you a favor" He responded "Can you please create as disguise for yourself? Let's see, how about light brown hair, down to the middle of your back, yes keep your current length. Tallish, about six foot please, skinny."

I quickly changed my body to look like that. My power was only useful when I needed a disguise. Changing how you look really isn't all that great. But I am resistant to all mental powers, luckily, too.

"Perfect. So now I need you to go by the name Alexandra, got it?" I nodded "Great, I am sending you to live with a certain coven that I need somebody to look out for. Consider this a gift, you will enjoy this. I'll have Demetri escort you to where you need to go, okay?"

"Alright daddy" I said. Anything to make him happy. Aro refused to give me any information about this coven. He told me to wait and find out.

On the flight, Demetri had me read a sheet of paper Aro printed for me to read to memorize my new identity. It was basically a profile with instructions

INSTRUCTIONS FOR THE DAUGTER OF ARO (I love you honey!)

NEW NAME: Alexandra Volturi (You can go by Alex for short. Try to respond to that name okay, it'll take some getting used to)

NEW AGE: Physically 18, has been a vampire for 100 years (I hope that's okay with you, one-hundred years sounds right to me)

INSTRUCTIONS: Not much actually. Just enjoy your time with this Coven, my treat to you. You'll like them—I think. Be nice to them honey, I know from your past experiences that may be hard, and act like you just met them, no breaking down into sobs, kay? And try and stay happy so the empath doesn't get suspicious. You may reveal your true identity when you feel like it

YOUR NEW PERSONALITY: You have to nice. Just keep cool and act nice, and be a prude, please, I'd like to see how that works out

YOUR NEW HOBBIES: You like to play the piano. That one song you wrote a couple years back, marvelous, be sure to play it for your new family

HAVE FUN, I'LL MISS YOU!

Love, Aro

I read the instructions again. Somehow, I knew these people, and they had an empath. Realization came to me as I realized who he was sending me to

"Demetri, I can't see them!" I whispered

"Relax, Bella, you'll be fine, just keep your cool and follow those instructions. Be sure to write us when you can. Aro also told me to have you get a picture of Carlisle for him."

"Ugh, I can't do this!" I said

"They won't recognize you under your disguise , it'll be okay" He said, patting me back.

When we got out of the airport, I found a brand new Audi waiting for me outside.

"Marcus and Caius are giving you this car" He said "They say it's a s 'Sorry for not telling you' gift"

"Well, thank them for me, and tell Aro that he should be fearing his life" I responded

"Sure" Demetri said, laughing.

The car ride was too short. I was nervous, and afraid, I didn't exactly want to meet the Cullen's. Especially that new girl. I didn't even know her name.

"We're here!" Demetri sang.

"Quiet down!" I whispered. He let out a laugh and slammed on the breaks

"Thanks for letting me use your car Be—I mean Alex!" He said

"No problem Demetri" I responded, and turned around to face the Cullens. I reminded myself to keep my emotions in check. Don't let Jasper know that you are nervous, angry, sad, and broken. I took a deep breath and spoke

"Hello, I'm Alexandra Volteri, however, please call me Alex. I believe you know my father. His name is Aro"

"So Aro did have some free time on his hands…" Emmett said. Rosalie smacked him and Emmett apologized

"I'm not biologically related to him. More like adoption" I responded. Then I turned to Demetri "Bye Demetri, I'll miss you" I hugged him and he ran away, waving back at us and winking at me.

"H, I'm Alice!" Alice came down to me. I was expecting her to be bouncing and happy, but she just walked over and gave me a quick hug. "That's my husband, Jasper" she pointed to Jasper, who gave me a small smile

"I'm Rosalie" Rosalie said, clutching onto Emmett "And this big boy is mine. His name is Emmett. Beware, he will humiliate you to the ends of the earth" Emmett let out a booming laugh. I missed that laugh. Jasper looked at me curiously feeling my hurt. I quickly faked happiness.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme" Carlisle said.

"Hi" I responded

"This is Edward, or as I like to call him, idiot" Rosalie said, pointed to Edward, and a _human_ girl in his arms. What happened to the vampire girl? I looked at the girl. Her hair was…brown, like mine. She resembled me quite well, except for her eyes. They were green. I wonder if Edward was just going to butter her up and then break her heart. I would have to talk with her later. It hurt me to see him with another girl. He never actually cared about me. Jasper felt my pain, and he cringed, looking at me curiously

"I'll explain later" I whispered to him. I concentrated on blocking his thoughts from Edward, in feat that he would be able to know what I was feeling from Jasper's thoughts.

"Who is the girl?" I asked, trying to be nice.

"I'm Marissa" she said "And Edward is my fiancée, we're getting married in three months. Then he's going to change me!" she exclaimed. I smiled half-heartedly at her. At least somebody was happy.

"May we show you to your room?" Carlisle asked

"Sure" I responded. Clutching my folder with my instructions in it in my hand tightly

"Do you have any powers?" Carlisle asked

"Er, I can change my appearance and block out mental powers" I said

"Are you in your normal appearance?" He asked

"No" I responded

"Will you show it to us?" Emmett asked

"I don't think so"

My room was on the top floor, the first door on the left. I set my bags down on the bed and put my folder on the desk. I began to write a letter to Aro

_Aro,_

_Why didn't you tell me that you were sending me to live the Cullen's! You are lucky that I love you daddy, or you'd already be dead. You know of my past with them. You have some serious explaining to do. Well anyway, I'm not sure if I'm going to reveal who I am. I don't see why I need to_

_Love, B_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hmmm, I like this story, I think I'm going to continue with it. So I'm going to write the next chapter like, now! Then I'm going to work on a chapter for "The Cullens find Hogwarts" and then I'm going to eat dinner and then I'm going to type another chapter for "Forks Again" and then finish the chapter for "It all starts with". As for my story "How long is forever?" that one won't be updated so often, and for "New Dawn" I'm having writers block, so that one might come out next week… **

**Please review! Thank you! Gracias! Merci! **


	2. Somebody Knows

**I really don't have anything to say. So enjoy the story. I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah**

**Chapter 2**

"You promised to explain?" Jasper asked

"Oh, yeah" I responded. I had told him I would explain my emotions "I erm, I can tell the Edward has been though some hard times so I could feel his pain. It's another power" I lied. I had no power to feel pain, at all

"Oh, alright" Jasper responded. Whew, that was close. I didn't want to have to tell him who I really am. Jasper isn't the best at blocking his thoughts,

"Yeah right" I heard somebody say. It was Rosalie

"Huh?" I asked

"Come with me" she said, pointing outside. We jumped out the window, landing in soft, wet grass. "We'll go ten miles out, then nobody can hear us" she said. We ran the ten miles in just a few minutes. I enjoyed running. The wind against my body felt good, and the speeds I could reach were amazing. I felt so free when I ran. Rosalie came to a stop, and did the most unexpected thing—the hugged me

"I missed you Bella" she said "I'm sorry if I was ever mean or nasty to you, or if I didn't treat you well. I realized just how much the family needs you. Marissa is nice, but she is no you."

"I missed you too, Rose" I said softly "But how did you know?"

"I just knew. It was like my conscience was telling me that you were Bella. I saw the pain in your eyes when you looked at Edward. I heard what you told Jasper. I can put two and two together" she said, finally releasing me.

"Will you keep my secret?' I asked her

"I will, I promise. I'll block my thoughts" she said. Then I remembered my power

"No need to, I can block his power out from you" I said

"Do you ever plan on telling the family?" she asked

"In due time"

We chatted for hours, catching up. Telling each other what we've been doing for the past twenty years. I learned that the girl that kissed Edward was a mind controller. As soon as Alice got home, she was torn apart—by Alice. He name was Danielle, and she was stopping by for a visit, but ended up doing other things.

We had to go home eventually. The family was curious as to where we were, but they thought that we were getting to know each other. Alice was a bit suspicious, but she couldn't find anything in her visions—I hadn't decided to tell them. Edward took Marissa home that night, and he stayed with her. It reminded me of what he used to do with me. I felt a sob come on.

"Shhh, it's okay" Rosalie said

"I know, it's just hard to forget" I responded

"You know Marissa is wearing your old engagement ring" Rosalie said. My mouth dropped open.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah. She doesn't even know about you. She knows that there was somebody named Bella that was a part of this family, but she doesn't know what she had with Edward and what happened to her. Edward thinks that you are dead"

"Oh…" I said, the sobs coming back again

"I don't really like Marissa that much. She and Edward just don't go together. She is so different from you. She loves shopping, makeovers, parties, and spending money. She loves to get presents, and she is much more outgoing. She doesn't fall down so much. I have to admit, I miss that" Rosalie said. I laughed

"Well, things change" I responded

I had to start school the next day. Apparently I was some family friend of the Cullen's, and my parents died, so they took me in. I wonder what people would say to that. I let Rosalie drive my Audi to school, with me in the passenger seat. I noticed that Emmett no longer had his Jeep, instead, he had a Hummer. Alice had no Porsche, I wondered what happened to it. Rosalie still had her BMW, and Edward still had his Volvo. The Volvo I sat in so many years ago. My old seat now belonged to Marissa soon-to-be Cullen.

People were a bit curious about me. They were whispering the whole day about why the Cullen's would adopt another kid. Boys were excited about me, a new girl to look at, and hopefully, snag as a date. I shuddered at the thought of going out with any of these pathetic human boys. At lunch I sat with the Cullen's and Marissa. I picked at my human props. Food that I would never eat. Marissa was eating a piece of pizza, of course she just had to remind me that I used to do that with Edward by my side. She saw me looked and I put a fake smile on my face. There was a line of boys behind me as I turned around. I groaned internally.

"What?" I asked the first one

"Um, I want to go out with you" he said

"I'm sorry, I erm, have a boyfriend" I lied.

"What's his name?" He asked

"Bob" that was the first thing that came to mind. Emmett snickered and Rosalie was smiling

"Oh, um, okay" He said.

I turned down boy after boy. The line seemed to last forever! At last the last boy came by and I rejected him nicely. I told him that dating was disgusting.

"Tell us more about yourself" Emmett said

"There's not much to say" I said

"Why did Aro adopt you?" he asked. I opened my mouth, not sure what was going to come out. I decided to tell them a fair amount of truth

"A loved one hurt me. I ran off, the Volturi found me, end of story" I mumbled. Marissa couldn't hear this very well, she turned to Edward to ask him what I said. I let out a sigh

"What?" Emmett asked

"Nothing" I responded

"So, who was this guy?" Emmett asked

"None of your business" I responded

"I want to know!" Emmett said

"No, you don't. Trust me, the answer would surprise you" I told him

"So, who is it?" He asked. Geez, Emmett was really persistent

"Not telling" I responded "For now" I added

"So you'll tell me someday?" he asked excitedly

"Maybe"

The week passed by quickly. Me and Rosalie would go and talk about what happened to me in the forest for an hour everyday, while Edward was at Marissa's house. Alice would always look curious when we came home, and I would just give her a smile. Emmett kept on insisting I tell him who the guy who broke my heart was, and Jasper would always be confused over my emotions. Esme and Carlisle were very nice, they treated me well.

I got a letter in the mail one day, it was from Aro

_Dear B,_

_Sorry about the Cullen's, I just wanted you to see them again. For goodness sakes, forgive me. I'll be in fear of you when I see you again. How are things? I'm still waiting for a picture of Carlisle, I haven't forgotten. Just bear with the Cullen's. _

_Love, Aro_

I sighed and quickly got up to secretly take a picture of Carlisle

_Dear Aro,_

_Things are okay, I'm getting used to life here. Rosalie is the only one who knows who I am, she's a good secret keeper. I got your stupid picture, so be happy. Tell Jane and Heidi that I say hi, okay? _

_Love, B_

I stuck the letter Aro sent me into my folder, that still contained my instructions. I read them again. I would have to play that song I wrote on the piano for them. I got up and went over to the piano. I ran my fingers over the keys. They were so shiny, and clean. I pressed down on one. The tuning was perfect. I played the song that I wrote a few years ago smoothly. It was about how much I missed the Cullen's. I wondered if Edward had written a song for Marissa. I wouldn't be surprised. He seemed happy with her. He seemed happy with me. He never meant to kiss Danielle, she made him. I sighed. What a mistake I had made. He had Marissa now, he was over me, I would be okay, he's happy.

I was halfway through the song when I realized that I had an audience. I saw Esme smiling, and Carlisle standing next to her. Rosalie was beaming, and Emmett was grinning stupidly.

"That was beautiful" Esme said "Did you write it?" I nodded

"Cool, another piano player!" Emmett said "Will you tell me now?" I grinned and shook my head

"That was very good, _Alex_" Rosalie said, I smiled at her

"I'll go now" I said

"No, play another song!" Esme said

"Alright"

I reached into Edward's music file and shifted through the songs. There was Esme's song, some classical music, some things I'd never heard of, then I saw something. "Bella's Lullaby" was written at the top. The paper was yellowing, and crinkled. It looked so fragile. I quickly covered it, holding back sobs. Edward would never play that song for me again. He had Marissa now. I looked to see if there was a "Marissa's Lullaby" there wasn't.

I selected Esme's song and placed it on the piano, as I began to play. Esme smiled and closed her eyes.

***

**Edward's POV**

I looked at Marissa while she slept. She looked so calm, so peaceful, but she was no Bella. If only I had been more prepared that day when Danielle came. If only I paid more attention to her mind. If only I hadn't blocked her out…

But it was too late. Bella was dead. Nobody ever saw or heard of her. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the note that she left me. I had read it so many times, I memorized it. She was foolish enough to write it in _her own blood_. I inhaled the scent. It was fading, but I could still detect the freesias. Marissa wasn't a singer. I could read her mind, but still, I cared about her. Sure she was different form Bella in many ways, but she helped me get over my heartbreak. I still loved Bella, I missed her, I visited her gravestone every so often to place flowers there. She was still a part of me.

Marissa stirred in her sleep. She didn't talk like Bella. She slept like a dead person sometimes.

"Hello" she said, waking up

"Hello love" I said, kissing he quickly. There was no electricity there like there had been for Bella. It was emotionless

"I can't wait until the wedding" she said, smiling. I smiled back and picked up her had with the ring. It once belonged to Bella. I touched it. So many memories in that ring.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"It's nothing" I responded. Marissa didn't know much about Bella at all. "Sleep love, sleep"

***

**Bella's POV**

"Are you ever going to tell them?" Rosalie asked

"I don't know. I want to, but I don't want to. I'm afraid of their reactions. I guess I'd reveal myself if I had to" I said

"You're really good at piano" Rosalie said "What was that song you played yesterday?"

"Oh, I wrote it a few years back. It's just my way of venting my feelings I guess. **(BTW: I'VE DECIDED THAT THE SONG IS 'KISS THE RAIN' BY YIRUMA, GO LOOK IT UP!) **

"Hmm, can you play it again?" she asked

'Sure" I said

I walked over to the piano and sat down gently. I would never get over how beautiful the piano was.

"Esme!" Rosalie called "B-Alex is going to play the piano!"

Esme hurried down to watch.

"Where is everybody else?" I asked

"Hunting. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, they all went" Esme said

I played the first few notes of my song. Everytime I played it, feelings would come back to me. I played the rest of the song, drifting from one note to another, pouring all my emotion into it. When the song ended. Esme was clapping and Rosalie was smiling. They seemed to enjoy my playing so much.

"What is your favorite song?" I asked Esme

"Hmm, well it's probably my song, but it's tied up with a song called Bella's Lullaby" she said. I cringed. "Is something wrong?" she asked

"It's nothing" I responded. I had to do this. I needed to do this. I had to get this over with. I grabbed the file full of songs and pulled out my Lullaby. Esme gasped

"Oh" she said quietly "Will you please play it? I haven't heard it in so long" she said

"Of course" I responded.

I set my fingers on the keys and played the first few notes. The rest came to me without thinking, I knew this song so well. I closed my eyes and played from my heart. I felt something change in me, it was a feeling I knew well, the feeling of when my body was changing. Oh no! I quickly stopped playing, but it was too late. I had returned to my original form

"Bella" Esme said. She ran up and hugged me tightly "I missed you!" she said "I thought you were gone forever"

"Well that's two who know" Rosalie said "Are you going to tell the others now?"

"Not yet, I'm not going to." I said

"Bella, I'll keep your secret." Esme said "It's so nice to see you again. I'm so sorry. It must be hard for you to come back here and see all of us, and to meet Marissa. Did Aro change you?"

"Yeah"

"Edward's not going to be happy that you got changed. He didn't want to change you when you were human, he only did it because of the Volturi and your compromising"

"Yeah, but all that's gone now. He will change Marissa so willingly. I was scared for her when I first saw her, that he was going to break her heart" I said 'But now I feel so stupid for running away all those years ago"

"We all make mistakes" Rosalie said

"Yep, we all do" I responded

I heard a car door slam. The family was home

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Eep! I am so excited because I know what I want to happen in this story, and I want to type it really bad, but I have to wait. Well, anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please Review! Thank you! Gracias! Merci! **


	3. Discovery

**This chapter took me forever to write, Ugh, and I have some parts I really want to get to. Well, enjoy it! **

**Chapter 3**

"Quick, you have to change!" Rosalie said. I quickly turned back into Alex. "That's so cool!" Rosalie said.

The front door flew open, and Emmett was standing there. He ran up to Rose and hugged her so tight, that if Rose was human, she'd be dead.

"Hey Rosebud, miss me?" He asked

"I missed you very much Emmy-bear" she said. They went upstairs to do who knows what.

"Hello dear" Esme said to Carlisle. They also went upstairs. Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen, it was just me and Edward

I couldn't help myself. The question just came out without me thinking "Did you get any mountain lions?" I quickly put my hand over my mouth.

"How did you know they are my favorite?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-Rosalie told me" I said. "She was telling me about your family and she told me all your favorites"

He shrugged and went to sit on the sofa, pulling out a crinkled piece of paper out of his pocket. I smelled blood on it. It couldn't be…but it was. It was the note that I had left him when I left. He opened it up and traced the letters, inhaling each one. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"What's that?" I asked

"A letter" He responded

"Who sent it?"

"A loved one" He replied "Her name was Bella. We loved each over very much, but one day, a mind-controlling vampire made me kiss her, and she saw. She left, leaving me only this letter written in her own blood"

"Do you still love her?" I asked

"Yes" He replied. I knew I shouldn't, but I felt happy at those words. He still loved me!

"She passed away ten years ago. Nobody knows how. Some people put her body in a coffin and buried it under a gravestone. Her father is still alive, he lives in Forks, Washington. I really wish I had been paying attention to that vampire who made me kiss her. I could've prevented it. But now it's too late. She left me and now she's dead"

"Oh" I said. "Well, they never found her body, so she might not be dead"

"No, she's dead" he said.

"May I read the letter?" I asked. He silently handed it to me, and I read the words I had written twenty years ago

_Edward,_

_I hope you treat her well. I am no comparison to her. She isn't breakable, she isn't clumsy, she's not a poor pathetic human who looks like dung compared to all of you. I will miss you a lot, and you'll never fade from my memories. This blood is the last trace of me that you'll ever have. Try not to eat this letter. Enjoy your existence. Quote "It'll be like I never existed" End quote_

_Love, Bella_

My blood actually smelled pretty good. No wonder why Edward had trouble with resisting it. And considering I was his singer, that just made things worse

"She had quite a flavor" I said

"She was my singer" He said

I handed the letter back to him and said, "Well never lose hope that she could still be alive. Nobody saw the body anyway. Don't lose hope that she is gone forever. I'm sure that she still cares very much about you. I'm more sure than you may think"

I left the room, leaving him speechless

***

**Edward's POV**

There was something about Alex that made me happy. I couldn't explain it. It was as if I knew her or something. Those words she had said to me. Was she implying that Bella was alive? How would she know? Just then, Marissa came bursting though the door

"Alice told me everything!" she said "I know who Bella is! I thought you told me I was the only one you loved!"

"I do love you, I just, used to love her" I said

"Do you still love her?' she asked me, glaring

"Yes—but not in the romantic kind of way" I lied

"Well then, I know why this family has been so sad and down all these years. Because of her. You all need to forget and move on with your life, is that clear? FAMILY MEETING!" she yelled

One by one, each family member appeared. I had never seen Marissa so nasty before. She was usually a nice girl

"What is it, Marissa?" Esme asked

"All of you need to forget Bella, and move on with your life. You can't hold yourself down about this. Life is about forgetting the painful memories. So I'm going to help you though it. If any of you say one thing about Bella, you are going to be punished by me in some way. Let's start by making her not so perfect, let's start with you, Carlisle" she told him.

"Wait" Rosalie said "What if I don't want to forget Bella?"

"Then you're out of the family!" Marissa said

"You can't just kick me out!" Rosalie growled

"But I can make your life miserable"

I couldn't believe it. Rosalie was standing up for Bella. Rosalie didn't want to forget her. We're talking about the girl who hated Bella and never treated her with respect. What happened to that Rosalie? And why was Marissa being so nasty? I looked around the room. Nobody was smiling. Alex was especially angry. Her eyes had turned a dark black.

"We're waiting, Carlisle" she said "Say one of Bella's flaws so you can see how imperfect she was and to get her out of your system"

"Um, Bella fell down too much" he said

"That's a start" Marissa said, calming down "Next, Alice!"

Alice looked like she would be in tears, I couldn't believe Marissa was making us do this!

"Bella was hanging out with werewolves even though we told her not to, she never listened to us"

WHAT!? Why did Alice just say that? Alice loved Bella so much! Marissa relaxed even more. I just noticed that Alex was being clutching really tightly by Rosalie, who was glaring at Marissa. Alex had a dead look in her eyes.

"And you, Jasper?" Marissa asked

"Um, her emotions were always too much, uncontrollable. She was always having emotional breakdowns" Jasper said reluctantly.

"Good people, we are doing very good" Marissa complemented. Why, oh why was she doing this? This was just making me unlove her, which I didn't want to do, because then I would have nobody

"Emmett!" she yelled "Your turn!"

"Um, uh…" Emmett started "Um, she was never much fun, she was always getting angry at my friendly teasing"

"Rosalie!" she said

Rosalie looked very uncomfortable. She kept looking at Alex, then me, then Marissa, then down at the floor. Her mind was being blocked—by Alex, I think. She looked at me again, as her eyes became darker than night

"We'll come back to you" Marissa snapped at her. Alex smiled at Rosalie gratefully, and Rosalie returned the smile. Was there some secret between them? Something I should know?

"Edward, what about you?" she asked. I froze. I had been dreading this moment, when she would ask me to dish out my insults

"We're waiting" she said. Getting up to my face "Do you need some inspiration?" She pulled away "People, keep them coming! Keep them up! Show Edward how it's done!"

"No, don't. Marissa, please" Esme said "Not here, not now"

"Shut up Esme!" Marissa yelled. Did she just yell at Esme? That was really the wrong thing to do. Never yell at a mother.

"DID YOU JUST YELL AT ESME?" Alex shrieked "Who do you think you are?"

"Edward! This girl just told me off!" she said, running up me and jumping into my arms. I really didn't like to see her hurt

"I'm sorry, love" I told her "You guys should listen to her" I said to the rest of the family

"Um, Bella blushed too much" Emmett said

"She never liked shopping or makeovers" Alice said

"She required too much medical attention" Carlisle said

_Edward, I'm sorry for telling her_, Alice thought

"Bella was too stubborn" Jasper said

"Do you get it now? Rose? Edward?" Marissa asked

I sighed. I would do this just to make Marissa happy

"Screw Isabella Marie Swan" I said

It all happened very fast. Alex tore out of the house with Rosalie chasing after her, telling Marissa to shut up. Esme glared at me and told us all to stay here, before running after them.

"I have never been able to see Alex in my visions" Alice said "It seems her power blocking extends beyond mental"

"But I can feel her emotions. She's always either happy, or sad and heartbroken" Jasper said

"Well, her loved one did hurt her" Emmett said "I still wonder who it was"

"Oh, now you're all going to feel bad for Alex?" Marissa said. "Don't you care about me at all?" she began to cry, tears pouring down her cheeks. I wasn't so worried about it after what she made us say about Bella, but I still pulled her close and stroked her hair "Of course we care about you" I whispered into her ear

***

**Bella's POV**

"Screw Isabella Maries Swan" he said. That did it. Having to listen to the people you care about most talk trash about you was bad enough, but having the one who loved you, the one who you still loved screw you was too much. I ran out of the house as fast as I could, sobbing tearless sobs. I heard Rosalie run after me.

"Wait!" she called. I didn't listen to her. I needed to get far away from here. I shouldn't have come here. I should've left as soon as I saw them. "Bella!" Rosalie yelled. Rosalie had been very nice to me. She stood up for me, refused to talk trash about me. Surely I could stop running for her. I halted and dropped to the ground, sobbing

"I'm so sorry" Rosalie whispered "I tried to stop them, but Marissa is a jerk"

"No, it's okay. I should've known. I should leave, I don't know if I can be around them anymore" I said

"No, don't go! Please! I missed you so much!" Rosalie begged. Rosalie begging me to stay was something I never expected to see. But there she was, on her knees, asking me to stay. I couldn't help but laugh

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked

"It's nothing" I responded

Just then, Esme came running up to us. She grabbed me in a bone crushing hug and told me her apologies

"Sorry Bella, I tried to get them to stop, but I couldn't. That Marissa is a devil" she said

"It's okay Esme, you didn't say anything"

"Are you ready to go back?" Rosalie asked

"I don't think so…" I said "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure, we can go hunting" Rosalie suggested

"Don't worry, Bella. You're a good person. Your good deeds will come back to you." Esme said, putting her arm around me and leading me off

"I didn't know Marissa had so much influence over you" I said

"Just imagine her as a vampire" Rosalie said "She'll be impossible. I don't want Edward to change her. Well, I didn't want him to change you, but I really wish I could've changed how I treated you in the past. I really am sorry about how jealous I was. But I don't want Marissa to become a vampire. I don't see how Edward can like her so much. Alice doesn't even like her so well, she isn't even planning the wedding"

"Thanks for telling me how you feel Rosalie, and thanks for being nice to me" I said

"Anything for my little sister"

***

**Edward's POV**

What was it with Alex? She just ran out when I said "Screw Isabella Marie Swan". Why would she run away from that? And Rosalie and her. I could see it in their eyes. They kept each other/'s secrets in them. And Rosalie standing up for Bella, that was completely unexpected. Who was this Alex person? Marissa finally stopped crying and smiled at me. I smiled back and gently hummed Bella's Lullaby to get her to sleep. Her breathing got even and her heart rate slowed down. I set her down on the sofa and put a blanket over her. Then I noticed what was on the piano.

It was Bella'a Lullaby, the sheet music I wrote years ago. The paper was yellowing, crinkling, the notes were fading. Somebody was playing. Nobody in this house played the piano besides me. So that meant Alex played it. Why did Alex choose to play this song? What were her motives?

I picked Marissa up and ran her upstairs to my room. I set her down on the bed and went to cross off another day on my calendar. I had the wedding day circled in red, and I was awaiting it. I was happy to get married, but I didn't feel the excitement that I did with Bella's wedding.

I went into Alex's room to see if I could find some answers. She was so peculiar. Like she knows me or something. She tells me that Bella might not be dead. She runs away after we insult Bella. I looked around her room. There was nothing too suspicious. Just a bed, and a desk, white curtains, and the windows were open, letting in a breeze. Alice had taken the time to stock her closet full of clothes. That might be where she keeps all her secret stuff.

I flipped through the racks of clothing, peeked into every drawer—I felt a bit uncomfortable looking at her underwear and bras—and checked for hidden compartments. Nothing. I sighed and went back into her bedroom. I checked under her bed, between the mattresses, and in the sheets. Still nothing. Then I saw a folder on her desk. Curiosity got the best of me and I went to investigate it.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A small cliffie at the end. Sorry about that. I'm going to start chapter four like, right now, well, after I take a shower, but still, very soon! **

**Please Review! **


	4. Will They Ever Know the Truth?

**This Chapter is going to be my longest so far. It's also my favorite. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Edward's POV

There were only two things in the folder. A letter and a thick sheet of paper, apparently they were instructions. The letter was fairly new, it was clean and crisp, there wasn't much on it, just a few sentences and then signed by Aro. He was apologizing for us, but why? I knew that Alex was from the Volturi, but was she here on some mission? I read then note again

_Dear B,_

_Sorry about the Cullen's, I just wanted you to see them again. For goodness sakes, forgive me. I'll be in fear of you when I see you again. How are things? I'm still waiting for a picture of Carlisle, I haven't forgotten. Just bear with the Cullen's._

_Love, Aro_

Aro wanted a picture of Carlisle, figures. 'I just wanted you to see them again'. So Alex knew us from somewhere. Probably she knew Carlisle, since he did live with the Volturi for a few years. Besides that, nothing was too suspicious. Aro did address Alex "B", but that might just be a nickname. It was time to look at the paper

**INSTRUCTIONS FOR THE DAUGTER OF ARO (I love you honey!)**

NEW NAME: Alexandra Volturi (You can go by Alex for short. Try to respond to that name okay, it'll take some getting used to)

NEW AGE: Physically 18, has been a vampire for 100 years (I hope that's okay with you, one-hundred years sounds right to me)

INSTRUCTIONS: Not much actually. Just enjoy your time with this Coven, my treat to you. You'll like them—I think. Be nice to them honey, I know from your past experiences that may be hard, and act like you just met them, no breaking down into sobs, kay? And try and stay happy so the empath doesn't get suspicious. You may reveal your true identity when you feel like it

YOUR NEW PERSONALITY: You have to nice. Just keep cool and act nice, and be a prude, please, I'd like to see how that works out

YOUR NEW HOBBIES: You like to play the piano. That one song you wrote a couple years back, marvelous, be sure to play it for your new family

HAVE FUN, I'LL MISS YOU!

Love, Aro

I reviewed what I had just read. Apparently this so called Alex had a past with us. What kind of past—I don't know. Aro wanted her to be a prude, apparently, she was forgetting about doing that. But of all this there was one thing I was sure of—Alex wasn't who she says she is. And I _will_ make her reveal her true identity.

***

Bella's POV

When I got home it was morning, and today was a sunny day. I wasn't in Forks, so it didn't rain so much. We didn't have to go to school, but however, Marissa did. I wonder if she missed Edward as much as I missed him when he wasn't at school with me.

"So, ready to go in?" Rosalie asked

"Yep"

"Good, and don't worry, Marissa is at school today, she won't bother you" Esme said

"We're still really sorry about last night" Rosalie said "We tried to stop her"

"No, you couldn't do anything about it, nobody knows who I am"

"I think you should tell them" Rosalie suggested "I mean, they'll find out eventually"

"I'm not ready for that Rose, it won't really do any good, I think I'll wait" I responded

The house was silent when we got home. Carlisle was in his office, writing a paper, Emmett was waiting in his room for Rose to come back, Alice was…well I didn't know exactly where Alice was. Jasper wasn't there either, and Edward, what was he doing?

"Alex!" I heard somebody say. No denying who it was.

"What is it, Edward" I asked

"Why did you run away last night?" He asked

"That is none of your business!" Rosalie answered for me "Leave her alone!"

"You guys are hiding something, I know it, your minds have been blocked for a very long time, tell me!" Edward demanded

"I'm afraid we can't dear" Esme said "That is not for us to tell"

"Then you!" He said, pointing to me "I want an explanation for all this!" He held out my folder in front of him. I gasped. He had been snooping in my room

"Why were you digging though my stuff?" I asked

"Edward, that isn't very polite" Esme said

"Ugh, this girl, she isn't who she says she is! Who are you, really, I want some answers!"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you" I responded. Rose put her hand on my back and led me up the stairs into my room. Edward quickly left the house. We walked into a soundproof room, luckily Esme installed one in this house for secret meetings.

"So, are you going to tell him?" Esme asked

"I think he'd like to know that you're still alive" Rosalie said "It would make him happy he still loves you"

"He has Marissa now, I'll hang around after they're married, I won't leave all of you, I'd miss you too much" I responded

"Well do you still love him?" Rosalie asked

'Yes" I admitted 'But I don't care, he has Marissa, she makes him happy"

"I don't think he's too happy with her after last night" Esme said "What she did was cruel and mean to you, of course she didn't know that she was talking about you, but it still got to Edward"

"Doesn't he love her?" I asked

"Well…" Esme said "I'm not so sure"

"I guess he does. People marry when they are in love, I hope they have a happy life together. He probably likes her more. He is so much more willing to change her" I said

"That's because he cared about you more. He didn't want to make you lose your soul and become a monster" Rosalie said

'Lose my soul?" I asked "Has he ever thought that soulless creatures don't have the capability to love?"

"I'd never thought of it that way" Esme said "I think you should talk to him. You don't have to reveal to him who you are, but you should still talk to him"

"Alright" I said "I'll do it"

That night, I waited outside Edward's door. He was in there was Marissa. I could hear everything they said

"I can't wait for the wedding" Marissa said "I love you"

"I love you too" Edward responded "I've been waiting so long to get married."

"So where are you taking me after the wedding?" she asked

"It's a place called Isle Esme. Carlisle gave it to her" He responded "I hope you'll like it there. I can change you there, or we can do it here"

"There please!" she said

"Alright then, get some sleep" He said, as he began to hum _my_ lullaby to make her fall asleep. I felt something wet roll down my cheek. A tear? Vampires couldn't cry. I looked up and saw Emmett dripping water down onto me. I glared at him. He snickered and ran away. I took a deep breath and knocked on Edward's door.

"Go away Alice" He whispered. "Marissa is sleeping, I know you invited her for a sleep over, but she's tired"

"It's not Alice" I said. I listened for his response. Nothing. I was beginning to walk away when he opened the door

'What?" he asked

"We need to talk" I whispered "Can you leave her for ten minutes?" He looked behind at her then looked at me, then nodded. I led him to the soundproof room

"I believe you have some questions for me" I told him

"Who are you?" He asked. I had to avoid that question

"Alexandra Volturi" I responded

"Don't lie to me, I know that isn't really who you are. Tell me the truth" He said sternly

"I'm afraid the truth is complicated" I told him

"I can handle it" He responded

"You won't be expecting it. I can't tell you, I'm sorry"

"Well then, tell me, why are you here?" He asked

"Aro sent me here so that I could live with non-human drinkers. I don't want to drink human blood because…of my past" I said

"What about your past?'

"More complicated stuff. But tell me more about Bella" I said "What happened with her?" I saw him freeze for a moment, before opening his mouth, with nothing coming out. He closed it and tried again

"She left me" he said so softly I could barely hear it "She left me because of a stupid mind controlling vampire. I don't know where she ran off to, I tried to look for her, but then they told me that she was dead. I think she killed herself" He said

"I'm sorry" I whispered to him "I've dealt with loved ones leaving me before"

"Like the guy who broke you heart?" he asked "You know, Emmett isn't going to give up on that"

"I know, maybe I'll tell you someday" I said "How did you meet Marissa?"

"I met her at school one day. She reminded me of Bella because of her hair. I guess I just needed a rebound or something. I ended up really liking her and here we are now." He did a little wave thing with his hand "Tell me more about your past."

"I loved this guy very much, we were even engaged. I was a human at the time…" I quickly stopped, afraid that I said too much. He noticed what I said though

"Was he a vampire?" Edward asked

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, I don't want to give away too much" I responded "Thanks for you time, I'm glad you got over Bella"

"I never got over her. I still love her, so much. Sometimes I wish that this was all just in my imagination, that I was still engaged to Bella, that she never left. I wish I could rewind time. I only wish I could see her again" He said. I quickly thought of one of my vampire friends that actually could rewind time. She never did so, though, since changing the past had its serious side effects. I believe you have heard of the Boston Massacre?

"Don't lost hope" I quickly said, then left the room.

"So, did you talk with him?" Rosalie asked

"Yes, I did" I responded "I heard what he had to say"

"So?"

"He still loves me' I said.

Me and Rosalie were at school, in biology, one of the classes we had together. This was the class where we could talk about stuff like this, there were no vampires around to listen.

"You might want to hurry up and show you to him, the wedding is in two weeks" Rosalie said "After that it'll be too late" I thought about that for a moment. In two weeks there would no longer be a chance for us, we could no longer be together. He and Marissa would be bound together by vows. If I ever wanted him back, I would have to show him who I am.

But then what about Marissa? Sure she was nasty at times, but I'm sure she is kind on inside, or else Edward wouldn't have fallen in love with her. She had healed his heartbreak. She would be heartbroken if he left her for me. Nobody deserved the agony of heartbreak. I was caught up in a dilemma.

"I don't know if that's the best choice, Rose" I said "She makes him happy, he makes her happy. I care about him, I want him to be happy. I always put the ones I care about first"

"But he would be happy with you" Rose said

"But what about Marissa?" I asked

"That dolt doesn't deserve him" She said "I think he's more suited for you"

"Thanks Rose"

Aro had his response to my letter for me.

_Dear B,_

_Thanks for the picture! I do miss my friend Carlisle, do you think he'd like to visit? I hear that Edward has a new girl, are you okay with that? Have you told them who you are? Carlisle wrote me the other day and told me about you. I'd say, you're doing pretty good, he has no idea who you really are. He told me you were fun and caring. That is too much like you! Unless you want them to know who you are…I miss you, do you plan on staying with them for much longer? _

_Love, Aro_

_Dear Aro,_

_Yes, I plan on staying with Cullen's for much longer, I actually want to stay with them for the rest of my existence, if that's okay with you. Esme knows now. I accidentally changed back when I was playing the piano. She's a very good secret keeper. About the girl. Her name is Marissa. She got the other Cullens to trash talk me that other day. I don't like her, but she makes Edward happy, so I'm fine with her. I'm thinking about whether I want to reveal myself. Right now it's fifty-fifty. Miss you too_

_Love, B_

_P.S Edward got to my instructions and now he's suspicious_

_P.P.S I don't think Carlisle has intentions of visiting you anytime soon_

I quickly took my letter to the post office to send it, then went back home to meet Alice, she was going to take me shopping.

I wondered what had happened to her Porsche. My assumption was that she missed me, since that was what most Cullen's got rid of their stuff for. Rosalie told me that Emmett threw away his Jeep because it carried too many memories of me. Edward refused to get rid of his Volvo because of those memories. They were such opposites, but that was what made Emmett himself

***

Edward's POV

The girls were out shopping and the guys were stuck at home doing nothing. Emmett insisted that we play some video games, but Jasper wanted to read the new civil war book that came out. He was currently cursing the author in his head for supporting the Union. Some things never change.

Alex had a talk with me last night. I learned a bit more about her. She had loved when she was human, got heartbroken, and somehow ended up with the Volturi. Then there was the fact that she really wasn't Alex, she had a past with us, and she was here for some mission—I think.

I decided to talk to Carlisle about it while waiting for Marissa to come home

"Carlisle" I said outside his office door. He let me enter in his thoughts

"Yes son?" He asked

"It's about Alex" I said

"What about her?'

"Well, I was searching through her room…" I started

"You were digging though her room? Edward, where are you gentlemanly manners?" He asked

"That's not the point. The point it, I don't think she is who she says she is, remember her telling us that she wasn't in her original form? I found this file, and it told her a new name, a new age, and instructions about how to act and to enjoy her time with us. I also found a letter saying that she knew us from sometime, and I found out that she has some sort of history with us" I said "Do you know what's going on?"

"Do you have these papers/" He asked calmly. I handed him the papers I never eve bothered to return to Alex. He read them at vampire speed and handed them back.

"This is peculiar, I wrote a letter to Aro about Alex, he did write back, here's the letter"

_My Friend Carlisle,_

_Alex is one of my favorite people. I adopted her one-hundred years ago while she was human. She is quite a nice girl like you said. It's nice talking with you, Carlisle, sorry that this letter is so short, but Alex sent me one and I have to get to it! Bye!_

_Sincerely, Aro_

"Edward, I think you're right about Alex, we'll find out who she really is, tonight. I have a plan."

***

Bella's POV

Shopping was long. Even longer with Marissa there. She bought so much stuff, I ended up having to carry half her bags, and one half of those were all Victoria's Secret bags. I didn't even want to think about what she was planning to do with the stuff there. Alice had told her that Edward would like it, of course that ticked off Rosalie, which made Alice confused, and Alice didn't like to be confused. I was greeted with a surprise when we got home. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were standing there, glaring at me. I gulped. What did I do wrong?

Marissa quickly ran to Edward and gave him a hug. Rosalie greeted Emmett, then returned to my side. Alice and Jasper were looking into each others eyes. Esme walked over to Carlisle and went to stand by him. I was the odd one out. I looked from one vampire to another. Edward was the angriest.

"Alex" Carlisle said "If that's your real name. You've been hiding something form us, we would like an explanation"

"I wish I could give that to you, but I'm afraid that that would cause more trouble than it's worth" I said

"Why, are you dangerous?" Emmett asked

"No, I'm not dangerous Emmett. I just, don't want to tell you who I really am."

"Explain, now" Jasper said, gritting his teeth

"She said she doesn't want to" Rosalie said

"Since when did you become so good friends with her?" Emmett asked "You've been spending so much time with her, explain that! Ever since she came here, we only get a few hours of alone time together, you talk with her all the time in the forests or in the soundproof room Rose, explain all this!"

"Emmett, you don't understand" Rose said

"Oh, I plenty understand, is she better than me? What did I do wrong?" Emmett said

"Emmett, when you know a secret, you have to protect it!" Rosalie shouted

"So you know?" Edward asked "And you never told us?!"

"I couldn't, I promised Alex that I wouldn't tell you" Rose said

"Rosalie, we trust you. Alex could be dangerous, I am very disappointed in you" Carlisle said

"She's not dangerous, Carlisle" Esme said "I know too"

"Esme knows?" Jasper asked "And why can't I know? Huh?"

"You guys just won't understand" I said "Please, don't get mad at Rosalie and Esme, I think I should've told you. I feel so bad for you taking your anger out on them. You should be angry at me:

"Alex…" Rosalie said

"No Rose, it's fine" I said "They have every right to be angry at me"

"We sure are angry!" Edward said "Now tell us, who are you?" He came up to me, threateningly, and grabbed my arm so hard it hurt. I winced under his touch.

"It's not a good idea to hurt her, Edward" Rosalie said "You'll regret it later"

"Can somebody please explain what is going on here?" Marissa exclaimed "I swear, if this has anything to do with Bella, I'm going to…"

"No, it doesn't have to do with Bella love" Edward said "Let's let Alex explain"

"You're wrong" I said

"What am I wrong about?" He asked me. I ignored him

"Emmett, have you always wanted to know who broke my heart?" I asked Emmett, he nodded

"Alex, you don't have to do this" Rosalie said

"No, it's time they found out. Edward, you are wrong, this has everything to do with Bella" I said. It felt werid saying my own name. I took a deep breath before continuing "Because the person who broke my heart…is Edward"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I finally finished this chapter, so now I can do my Algebra homework, and then I have to finish some other stuff for school. Ew. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The Cullen's are finally going to find out1 Yay! **

**Please Review, thanks!**


	5. Exposure

This chapter won't be too long… Sorry about that, Enjoy

Chapter 5: Exposure

A loud explosion interrupted me. I thanked it and cursed it. I thanked it because I didn't have to explain, I cursed it because that meant I would have to explain later and couldn't get it over with.

"Hold that thought" Emmett said, as he quickly left the room and came back half a second later with a blown up cantaloupe. "it worked!" He exclaimed

"Um, Emmett, I think Alex was talking" Jasper said

"Oh, sorry, Alex, you were saying? Something about Edward being the jerk who broke your heart. Is it this one?" Emmett asked "Well, I guess there are a lot of Edward's in the world, so that…"

"Emmett, shut up!" Alice said "I need to hear what she has to say"

"Sorry" Emmett mumbled

"Do you want to see what I really look like?" I asked. They all nodded, but some of the Cullen's had confusion written across their faces. Marissa wasn't really showing any emotion, she just shrugged like it was nothing at all

"Let me warn you, this will surprise you" I said

"What, it's not going to be too bad, I mean, you real appearance won't make me die from shock or something" Emmett said "Ooh, can I guess, I love these games!"

I couldn't believe Emmett was making a joke out of this.

"Sure here's a clue" I said, walking up to the piano and sitting down on the bench. I took a deep breath and began to play my lullaby. Only two notes into the song, I noticed a fowl odor coming out of the piano keys. I stopped playing and wrinkled my nose at the scent. Was it garlic? "Ew" I muttered

"Emmett, what did you do?" Rosalie asked

"Um, I kind of filled the piano with garlic" Emmett said "Sorry"

"So clue one is piano?" Jasper asked

"Hmmm, a famous piano player?" Carlisle asked

"Mozart?" Marissa asked

"Billy Joel?" Emmett asked

"No" I said

"Ooh, then another clue!" Emmett exclaimed

"Wait for a moment, Emmett" Esme said "First, clean up the revolting smell"

"Alright Mom" Emmett said.

Emmett went and got a giant trash bin, a washcloth, and a can of air freshener. He quickly opened the top of the piano and reached in and pulled out a huge handful of garlic, before disposing it into the trashcan. It took him ten handfuls to completely remove the garlic from the inside. He then went to scrub down the keys with the washcloth, before spraying the room with air freshener. The whole process took about two minutes

"Done" He said "Now the clue?"

"Oh, um, I lived in Forks" I said

"Hmmm, I know quite a few people who lived there" Emmett said. He was the only one talking. Edward's eyes were huge, Alice was frowning, Carlisle was looking around the room, and Jasper was getting uncomfortable from all the confusion and shock

"Jessica?" Emmett asked "No, wait, you'd be more annoying if you were. How about Angela?"

"No" I said "Think harder. I was a student at Forks High"

"Um, Lauren?" Emmett asked

"No" I said "Do you need another clue?"

"No" Alice said

"No" Jasper said

"Yes" Edward and Emmett both said. I was shocked. Edward couldn't figure this out? I thought he would be the first go catch on

"Well then, my real hair color isn't this light blondish brown color. It's actually a mahogany brown" I said "Ring any bells?"

"Oh!" Emmett said "You are that one girl from chemistry who always picked her nose!"

"Ugh, Emmett, you are so stupid" Rosalie said "I married an idiot"

"I know, but you still love me" Emmett said

"Oh my god" Alice said "I understand now"

"No" Edward said "It can't be, you're dead, I saw the gravestone, I saw the people burying you, I saw that article in the newspaper"

"Well, apparently you're pretty gullible" I said "Does anybody else need explaining?"

"Um, me?" Emmett asked shyly

"Emmett, I'm afraid you'll have to figure this out on your own" I said "Have fun!"

"No, I refuse to believe this, you liar!" Edward said "Why do you have to pretend to be somebody your not?"

"I'm telling the truth!" I said

"How am I supposed to believe you?" He asked "You could be a dangerous vampire for all I know"

"I'm not" I said quietly

He stomped out of the room and ran off into the forest.

"Um, I'm sorry for asking, but can somebody please explain what's going on?" Marissa asked. We all groaned

Alice's POV

Eep! My best friend was back! She was alive—well technically dead, but still, here!

"Calm down, Alice" Jasper said

"I can't!" I said. I ran up to Alex—now Bella and hugged her tight "I missed you so much! It's so nice to see you again"

"Um, technically I've been here for a few weeks" Bella responded, ugh her voice was so un-Bella.

"Um, will you please change back?" I asked

"Will somebody please tell me what the heck is going on?" Marissa exclaimed

"Oh, Marissa, meet Bella!" I said.

"Bella?" she asked "As in the girl you all can't seem to forget about?"

"Yep!" I exclaimed "Bella, we have to go shopping! And play dress up, and I have so much stuff I want to do!" I had such a long list, we could do all the things that I've always wanted to do with her. Skydive, go to Las Vegas, Paris, and the list goes on and on.

"Wait!' Marissa said "This can't happen. I can't have Edward's old flame here with the wedding just two weeks away! This is not possible. Edward can leave me!"

"I'm sorry Marissa" I said "What will you do if Edward chooses Bella?"

"Ugh, he will not choose her!" Marissa said "If he does I am…" she trailed off not knowing what to say. I quickly scanned the future to see who Edward would choose. I swear if he doesn't choose Bella I will personally rip him apart ship each piece to a different part of the world. The vision was flickering. I saw Edward getting married, but I couldn't see the bride. All I could see was brown hair, unfortunately both Bella and Marissa had that. It was so annoying to be blind. I then noticed that none of the family had spoken since we found her identity

"Um, well, at least I won't need my medical stuff for her anymore" Carlisle said nervously

"Did you know?" Emmett asked Rosalie. She smiled back at him "And you didn't tell us?"

"My mouth was sealed" Rosalie responded

"That explains so much" Jasper said "I should've known"

"So, when do you want to go shopping?" I asked

"Um, I'm sorry Alice, but I never really took a liking to shopping" Bella said back, ugh, she didn't change at all

"You don't like shopping?" Marissa asked "What kind of weirdo are you?"

"Shut up!" Rosalie snapped

"How do we solve this Bella versus Marissa thing?" Jasper asked

"Simple, we let Edward choose. He'll probably choose me, since he doesn't believe that you're Bella" Marissa said

"Shut up!" somebody snapped. We were all shocked to find out that it was Esme. She quickly covered her mouth and mumbled an apology. Then I quickly got another vision

"People, get ready, Edward's going to be back in ten seconds" I said "Be ready to prove who you are" I said to Bella

Sure enough, ten seconds later a very angry Edward came back through the door

"I back" he growled "And you" he said, pointing a finger at Bella "Need to explain yourself"

"She's telling the truth, Edward" I said

"Quiet Alice" He said "Show us what you really look like" he said to Bella. She closed her eyes and I saw her transform before my eyes. It was really spectacular to watch. In five seconds she had changed from a tall Alex to a Bella. Yep, that was how Bella looked when I saw her as a vampire

"It's her Edward" Esme said

"How do you know that she's just not impersonating Bella's look, huh?" He asked, still being so stubborn. I rolled my eyes

"How would she know what Bella would look like as a vampire/?" I asked

"Rosalie, if you'd gladly show Edward your memories of when you found out" Esme said. I saw Rosalie smile and relieve the moment she found out about Bella to Edward. He looked at her, then at Bella and growled

"Fine! Tell me something only the real Bella would know" Edward told Bella. "That's the only way I could believe you. Not something that Rosalie or Esme told you"

"Fine, that day in Port Angeles I had mushroom ravioli for dinner" Bella said "Is that good enough?"

"No, something more personal" Edward said

"The first thing you said to me was 'Hello, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself last week, I'm Edward Cullen' and then we called ourselves the lion and the lamb, good enough for ya?" Bella responded

"Yes" Edward said so quietly I almost didn't hear.

"Too many emotions" Jasper complained. Yeah, this really was emotional, but I don't know if it was in a good or bad way. Just then something loud could be heard coming from outside. We all ran out to see what it was. In the middle of the yard, a toilet was lying in its side, with the words "Voici un toilette" written on the side in hot pink. On the seat, the words "Edward Cullen" had been painted on and the cover had the words "J'adore mon toilette" Emmett.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" Rosalie screeched "What is this?"

"I um, made a project last night, and it somehow um, fell out the window" Emmett said. Seriously, how much trouble could this guy cause? First a blown up cantaloupe, then garlic in the piano and now, this toilet.

"Emmett" Edward growled "Why is my name in that…thing"

"I thought that It'd be funny" Emmett said, then quietly, he said "It would match your Volvo"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked. Suddenly I got a vision of Edward dry sobbing over his car, which had 'I'm proud to be a man' and 'J'adore la pizza' painted on the windows. The doors had 'Call me' with a phone number by it painted on—all in hot pink. Edward saw the vision though my head and lunged at Emmett, who ran away shrieking like a girl

"Well that was unexpected" Carlisle said

"Tell me about it" I mumbled

"So what do we do now that the truth is out?" Jasper asked

"Well, I'd say that things just got a lot more complicated" Bella responded

END OF CHPATER

Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others, but this was just to show the reactions. Next chapter: what will happen to Edward and Bella and what happens with Marissa. Then in the later chapters, the humor kicks in and Bella gets all the wild and crazy human experiences she missed, but with or without Edward? (I think people would literally kill me if they don't end up together though)


	6. Does Anybody?

**Here is Chapter 6 of my story, please enjoy reading it, since I loved writing it. I have nothing else to say**

**Chapter 6: Does Anybody?**

Sometimes people don't always use common sense, that's why there's Verizon Wireless, have you heard that one before? Well, Emmett had done a handful of idiotic things. Starts with the blown up cantaloupe, garlic in the piano, and the painted toilet, then the painted car. He should get Verizon Wireless.

Emmett was threatened by Alice that if he continued his hooligan behavior, he couldn't be the minister during the wedding, and she would burn his online license. Ah, the wedding. It was only a few days away by now, and I had done nothing to prevent it. I mean, as much as I'd like to be the one getting married to Edward—I wasn't. I was the ex-fiancee, going to the wedding of my ex-fiancee. Alice wasn't too happy about me not doing anything, but is Marissa makes Edward happy, I'm not complaining.

"We need to talk" Edward said to me one night. I put down the book I was reading and walked over to him

"What?" I asked "Where's Marissa? Aren't you supposed to be with her? You know, in her bedroom?" I could feel my temper flare up for no reason. I didn't get angry around Edward until I revealed my secret. I think out of jealousy, I get angry when we speak. I took a deep breath to calm down.

"She's asleep" He said

"So? You were with me when I was asleep" I said

"Listen, can we just talk?" He asked "We haven't done much of that since that night…" he trailed off, remembering the night I revealed who I was.

"Sure" I said

"Well, I don't think this whole, you're actually Bella not Alex thing should change the way we treat each other" He said "I mean, you seem so negative towards me"

"I'm sorry, involuntary reaction" I said "I'll try to be nicer, now can you leave?"

"See? There you go again" He said. I sighed. He was right. I couldn't push this away forever. Eventually, we would have to discuss things, why not now?

"Sorry" I said

"Do you hate me?" He asked

"I don't hate you" I said "I'm just…not so sure how I feel, I mean, you seem to like Marissa so much, that night when she made you guys trash talk me, you all did it, if you really cared about me, you wouldn't have done that"

"We didn't know you were there" He said

"Still, when you care about somebody, you don't trash talk them at all. You can consider that talking about me behind my back" I said "I'm beginning to think that all of you hate me"

"We don't hate you, we all love you" He said "We don't want you to feel like we hate you"

"All of you?" I asked

"All, even me" He said "I never stopped loving you, I mean, that night when we talked about you, I was beginning to despise Marissa for making us do that. She's usually a nice girl"

"Do you love me in the family way?" I asked, then instantly regretted it. I couldn't believe I just asked that! He had a fiancée for goodness sakes!

"No" He said "I have always loved you in the romantic way. But it's okay if you don't feel like that, I haven't exactly been the nicest to you when you were here. And you don't seem to show any aversion to me and Marissa, so you know"

"I love you too" I said. Then he did the most unexpected thing. He kissed me. I was shocked, and reminded of the day I caught him kissing that other vampire. Marissa would feel so hurt if she found out, and I couldn't believe I was feeling bad for her. But the heartbreak, it hurt so much, nobody, not even the devil herself, Marissa, should feel that. I reluctantly pushed him away

"You shouldn't have done that" I said "It's called cheating" I closed my bedroom door and flopped down on my bed to think. So I had kissed my ex-fiancee, no big deal right? Jasper must be in torture from all my emotions. Happy that he still loved me. After all this time, he still wanted me, and he cared about me. That he loved me more than Marissa. I was angry, I was so nasty to him, I shouldn't be nasty to the one that I loved. Then I was jealous. Marissa got to marry Edward, spend forever with him, and forever is a very long time. How willing he was to change her and spend forever with her, it made me feel useless kind of.

I wanted to be with Edward, that was undeniable. That was probably the most obvious thing right now. Too late, I blew it twenty years ago, just a few weeks before the wedding too. Marissa was just not right for him, she didn't seem like his type. What was his type anyway? I was his type, what did I have that Marissa didn't have? Brown eyes? No, that wasn't it, he liked me with gold eyes too. What was it then? My personality?

The world was so confusing

***

**Emmett's POV**

Don't get me wrong, Marissa was nice at times, but at other times she was a bother. I liked Bella better. It was so funny when she tripped, and when she blushed at something I said. She wouldn't trip or blush anymore, but she was still my little sister—well not sister, Marissa was going to become my sister. Bella had no bond to this family because of marriage. I wish Edward would just dump Marissa and grab Bella and permanently glue a wedding ring to her finger.

But no, Eddie-poo just had to be a gentleman and not break a girls heart. He did it to Bella twice. Well, not intentionally the second time, but still, she had her heart broken, and nobody hurt Bella. I gave him a good slap after Bella left last time to snap him out of the mind control. He realized what had happened and crumbled to the ground, and he didn't get up for two days, until Alice dumped ten gallons of water on him.

_C'mon, Emmett, think_. I spoke to myself. I was the master of pranks, the king of schemes. But to get Edward to dump Marissa was something I couldn't do. I could always try to get Bella to beat the crap out of Marissa, but then Carlisle wouldn't be happy that we hurt a human, and Bella probably wouldn't do it, so was to nice. I, as the minister, could always do something though. Refuse to marry them? No, that was probably illegal—not that I paid any attention to the law all the time, but there would be humans at the wedding, a certain human called Ronda, AKA Marissa's mother. She worked at the local courts, and put me in jail for life, huh, I would never get out of there if that was the case.

"Bella!" I called "Soundproof room, now!"

"Alright" she called back. I needed to have a deep discussion with her, where I must act very mature and smart. Hmm, we must go and have a rendezvous, where we will socialize, and discuss a paramount issue. Hmm, that sounded pretty smart and mature. I quickly slipped on a tie and put of a business man jacket. I need to look professional. This was a serious matter. I kept my back straight and my eyes up as I walked up the stairs to the soundproof room. Bella was already there. I stepped in and locked the door.

"Do you admire Edward?" I asked in my most professional voice. She looked at me with amusement "Do you love him?"

"Uh…yeah" she said, looking down

"Aw, don't be embarrassed, I'm here to help you" I said "I mean, no need to be embarrassed, I will assist you"

"Emmett, are you trying to be formal?" she asked

"Yes" I replied

"Well, it's not working so well" she said. Darn it! I have to try harder.

"Ahem, so we need to get Edward away from Marissa so you can be with him" I said "Do you have any notions?"

"No, I'll just leave them be, she makes him happy" She said

"You could make him happier" I said "He loves you much more than he loves Marissa"

"So?" she said "We can't do anything about it"

"You are correct, that is why we need to come up with a method to get you back together with him. We will formulate the strategy currently and put it into action" I said. I was proud, that sounded pretty smart

"Emmett, stop it with the trying to be smart" She said "Like I said, it doesn't suit you, and take off that ridiculous jacket"

"Alright" I said, slipping my jacket off "So, any ideas?"

"None, I can't think of any, I mean, I feel sorry for Marissa, she is going to be hurt, and she knows your secret, she can go blurt it" Bella said

"Good point, about the secret part, I don't care about Marissa getting hurt" I said "How do we deal with it"

"Do you know any vampires that can erase memories?" she asked

"I'm afraid not, Carlisle might." I said "Maybe we could grab her and run away with her when they are saying their vows, and she magically disappears, never to be seen again"

"Emmett, I'm pretty sure that that's illegal, stealing the bride during the vows" She said

"Ugh, well then what? We can't do anything during the wedding. The minister has a very strict rules, I can't do anything about it then…." I trailed off when I saw her face light up.

"Emmett, you're the minister! I have an idea! I know something that you can do!" She said "I got it!"

"Tell me?" I asked

"Nope, you'll see when the time comes, just play along" She said, then left the room. Leaving me confused about what in the world her plan is

***

**Bella's POV**

The wedding was today, and I had a pretty good idea that my plan would work. I had thought a lot to make my plan work out very well, and I'm ninety-nine percent sure that it would work.

Marissa was getting her make-up done right now, and she probably enjoyed Alice's torture. I wonder what her dress looks like. I could go see it right now, but I don't really want to, what if it was the one Alice had for me? I could hear noises from the bathroom where Marissa was. We were holding the wedding in the mini ballroom the Cullen's had in their house. Jasper was working on the decorations. He, Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme had no idea what me and Emmett were planning, well, Emmett didn't 100% know either.

I sat there for the longest time, bored out of my mind. I wasn't going to the wedding ceremony, Alice didn't want me to, afraid that I would feel too much hurt if I did, she was right. Esme and Rosalie had provided me with a few books I'd never read before in my room so I could have something to do until the wedding was over. Alice knew what I was planning, she was supporting it, and promised that she would help me. Still, I was nervous, what if it didn't work? It should work, Alice had problems seeing if it worked because she can't see me for some reason, and I was a major component in this plan.

"Two minutes!" I heard somebody call. I sighed and picked up one of the books to distract me, but I could hear everything that was going on downstairs. Somebody beagan to play the piano—Rosalie, I assume, and I could hear everything else. Soon, I heard the footsteps of Marissa as she was escorted down the aisle by her father. It was showtime

***

**Emmett's POV**

**FYI, I've never been to a wedding, so I don't know if I'm doing this right.**

Marissa walked at the slowest pace ever down the aisle, I swear, she was slower than a slug. I wanted to go over, give her a push, and hope she gets here within the next thirty minutes. I tapped my foot impatiently and checked the watch I wore (although Edward told me not to). I was wondering what Bella's genius plan was, it'd better be good, or I'd be stuck with Marissa for the rest of my existence. I might just have to throw myself into a fire just to get away from her.

Finally, she got here, and her father put her hand in Edward's who smiled at her, ugh, I wanted to gag, this was so disgusting, I'm so glad Bella was blocking my thoughts, or else he would be glaring at me. I said all the mumbo-jumbo that I needed to say, all memorized from all the weddings I've had in my past. I listened to Edward's annoying vow.

"I promise to love you, forever" he said with a wink to Marissa, ew "You have helped me though so much, and I love you. I will be the best husband…" I tuned him out by humming very quietly, but Edward could hear, and with vampire speed, he flicked me. Marissa said her vows, and hers were even more disgusting. So gooey and lovey-dovey, that was not how the E-man worked. I wanted to badly to throw up, and I don't think vampires can exactly do that. When they were done, I recited my lines again, hoping to just get this over with and that Bella would hurry up with whatever she was planning

"Does anybody object to this wedding?" I asked, waiting for the silence so they could just say "I do" and I could go change into my plaid pajama bottoms for dancing (yeah I really wanted to do that) Nobody said a word, of course nobody would object, there was really no reason for that line. I began to say the next thing

"I object!" I heard a firm voice say, as the doors to the ballroom flew open

END OF CHAPTER

He-he. Sorry for the cliffy at the end, but I need to think about what is going to happen next. So I guess we all know that Bella is the one who objects, so yeah, next chapter of this story will be out soon (I hope)

Please Review!


	7. What I do for Love

**EMMETT'S POV**

"We have an objection!" I announced cheerfully, almost bouncing up and down, but that wouldn't be very smart to do. Hmm, maybe I can act all smart again. "Will the objecter please come forward"

Bella walked forward down the aisle, all eyes on her. I could feel the rage coming off of Marissa, and I'm not even Jasper, just to give you an idea of how mad she was. Edward was just shocked, I think he was at a loss for words. Bella arrived at where I was in the front of the room, and very quickly, turned to me and winked, then mouthed 'play along'. Ooh, this was going to be exciting

"Your instigation for this objection" I said, looking at her.

"I have many reasons for this objection" Bella said "Let's start with the most obvious one. Edward loves another woman as well"

I heard a gasp from the audience and I saw Ronda, Marissa's very shocked mother. Tubby, her father, was no better. His eyes were wide and looking at Bella, who was smiling. Marissa had her fists clenched and was sending death rays at Bella.

"Who?' Ronda asked

"Me" Bella said clearly "I can give you proof if you want"

"Give it to us" Tubby said, I saw Bella with the speed of a vampire turn to Edward and wink at him, asking him to play along. He looked shocked, then looked from Bella to Marissa and then nodded. Bella crept close to Edward, putting her hand on his neck. She breathed into his ear, then dragged her nose down his chin. His eyes snapped shut and he relaxed against her. Ah, she was dazzling him. Her finger reached up and gently pulled his eyelid open, his eyes came open and stared into hers. Then he kissed her.

"What!" Ronda yelled "Marissa, you are marrying him? That little cheater!"

"Edward, I thought you were a good boy" Tubby said, standing up. You could see his stomach spilling over his belt, as it jiggled when he spoke. "Marissa, are you sure of him?"

"Yes!" Marissa said "That girl is a lying harpy! A she-devil, she is a complete shrew!"

"Ouch" I heard myself say, I quickly covered my mouth

"What did you just call me?" Bella asked quietly, but angrily

"A bit—" Marissa started, but Bella cut her off

"Don't call me that! You aren't much better yourself!" Bella yelled "I have another reason, but I'll only say it depending on what Emmett says!"

"Um…" I said. She nodded at me. Oh, she wanted me to say if the wedding was off. So that was what she meant by the fact that I was the minister and I could do something! I could call off the wedding with an objection! Bella was a genius! But I didn't know what her plan was, so I decided to take matters into my own hands before the wedding. If my calculations are correct, a cantaloupe should blow up in three seconds. I really shouldn't have put that there. "Wedding's off" I announced "Go home, everybody, change into your jimmies and go take a long nap" Then the explosion came, and a blown up cantaloupe fell of the ceiling—right onto Ronda's head.

"Argj! Who did this? This is a wedding, not a prank house! What kind of family is this? I would like to speak to the wedding planner and have a little chat about this cantaloupe problem" Ronda screeched

"That would be me" Alice said "And I didn't place that cantaloupe there, although that thing you call hair looks much better with it"

"Ooh" I said

"Did the minister just 'ooh'?" Tubby asked "They don't do that! Sir, do you have a license?"

"Yes I do" I said, smiling, holding up my printed off license "Emmett McCarty Cullen, proud brother of Edward Cullen, class double A prankster at your service"

"What the heck!" Ronda yelled "Is this some kind of joke? A blown up cantaloupe? I assume that is your doing Emmett? And young miss, you shouldn't say bad things about my hair, it's a genetic problem!" Ronda yelled

"And your parents aren't doing anything to stop your rude behavior" Tubby said, he turned to Carlisle and Esme "Their laughing! Your parents are laughing. This family is beyond rude"

"Marissa, I can't believe you would do something like this" Ronda said "I refuse to let you marry this Edward Cullen"

"But mother, I love him!" Marissa said "How can you do this? We're so happily in love!"

"Marissa, I am your mother, and you will listen to me!" Ronda said "Now, go take off that dress and put on your church dress, and we will go there to talk some sense into you!"

"NO!" Marissa said "Daddy, don't do this to me! I love him!"

"So? Does he love you? He seems to have strong feelings for that brunette over there!"

"She's his ex! She just wants him for herself!" Marissa argued

"Marissa!" Tubby said "Go. Now"

"No!" Marissa broke down into sobs "Do something Edward! Or we'll never be together!" Edward seemed caught up in a dilemma

"I think you should choose Bella" I whispered in his ear

"Sylvester!" I heard Bella yell. Suddenly, a good-looking, old man walked into the wedding, wearing a toga and carrying one of those circus poles that they use to guide lions in the ring. He had on red pants with white pinstripes under the toga, and he had bunny shaped sunglasses. He was a vampire

"Who are you?" Ronda questioned

"Sylvester, yo yo yo!" the man said, taking off his sunglasses

"What is he doing here?" I asked Bella

"This is a friend of Aro's. He owes me a little something for sending me here without my knowing, so he got Sylvester to come and wipe Marissa and her parent's memories" Bella responded

"May I see your hand?" Sylvester asked, "You have a lovely ring" he said to Marissa. Marissa proudly held out her hand and Sylvester took it. I saw Marissa's eyes glaze over and then become clear again, as she looked around questionably

"Where am I? Is this my wedding? I was in math class? Did I fall asleep?" She asked

"Marissa, honey, are you alright?" Ronda asked, but Sylvester grabbed her hand and wiped her memory too, then went to handle Tubby's

"They can't remember a thing" Bella said

"Do you miss Marissa?" I asked Edward, who was watching everything happen with a strange look on his face

"I don't know" He said

"Aw come on! You love Bella! She's all yours now!" I said

"Yeah" he mumbled

"Do you want me to give them their memories back?' Sylvester asked "That young boy other there doesn't seem too happy about it"

"NO!" Me, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle yelled

"No" Edward mumbled

"I'm sorry" Bella said "If I'd known, then I wouldn't have gotten Sylvester to come"

"No, it's okay, I love you Bella, I'm sorry for acting so sad right now, it's just that I'm not sure of what I'm feeling right now" Edward replied

"I'm sorry" Bella said again

"Well, I'll be going! See ya!' Sylvester ran off, leaving just us

"Do you not want to be with Bella?" Esme asked

"No!" Edward said "It's just that, it's going to be so strange now"

I sighed in my head. My little brother was so stupid sometimes.

**Bella's POV**

I felt so terrible for what I did. I wanted Edward back, and I thought that he'd be much happier when Marissa was gone. Emmett's unexpected cantaloupe explosion did help with my plan, but now everything was so messed up. Edward was sad. Why? Did he miss Marissa? Did he realize that he loved her too much? Did I just make the second biggest mistake of my life?

"Aw, Edward, don't be this way" Emmett said "Your making poor Bella be all sad"

"Sorry Bella" he said, not looking at me "Look, I need time" He left the room in silence

"I need time too" I said, running up to my room, collapsing on the bed in dry sobs.

Edward wasn't happy at all, so it seemed. In fact, he seemed quite…bitter towards me. It was like he hated me for objecting the wedding, and making Marissa lose her memory of him. I could always find her and return her memory, and then she and Edward could be together again…

I would always do what Edward wants, because if you love somebody, you'll do anything for them. I would gladly jump into a fire for him, travel around the earth, live in Antarctica, anything. And right now it seemed that the one thing that he wanted me to do was to leave him alone. I could wait until he gets over it, and then talk with him, but I doubt he would talk to me. I could always just go have a talk with him right now—bat it seemed that he wanted to be alone. I could get help from Rosalie or Alice, or even Emmett, but they would just tell me to go and have a talk with him, right now, talking wouldn't help.

I knew what I had to do. I turned on my computer and waited for it to load the screen. I got onto the internet and began typing an email to Aro

Aro—

I'm writing an e-mail because a letter would take too long to send over to you. I have important news. I revealed my secret to the Cullens, and ended up objecting to Edward and Marissa's wedding. The whole thing was called off, and Sylvester wiped their memories. However, now it seems that Edward has something against me. He didn't really talk with me, and he wants to be alone. I feel terrible for what I did, and I'm afraid I'm going to mess up life even more for the Cullens. I'm coming home soon, I love you

-Isabella Marie Swan

I hit send and quickly put some of my belongings into a bag. I grabbed my car keys and left my room. I found Rosalie downstairs.

"Hey Rose, I'm going for a drive, kay?" I asked

"Sure, Bella" she said. Little did she know that I would never come back.

I drove to the airport and bought myself a ticket to Italy, the soonest flight possible, just in case somebody found out about my plans and came after me. The flight was boarding when I bought the ticket, but with a little dazzling, I was able to snatch up a ticket. The plane ride wasn't so bad. I was the only person in first class, and I spent most of the time pretending to be asleep.

When I got off the plane, Demetri was waiting to take me back, he was playing with his ring of keys, leaning against a pole, with his legs crossed.

"Hey" I said. He looked up and smiled

"Hey Bells, Aro told me to come pick you up, why?" He asked

"I think that I just screwed up Edward's life big time, so I'm coming here to get out of his life, and his family's. It was nice while it lasted" I said

"Aw, Bells, you're too nice. You should've gone up to Edward and told him to suck it up and get on with it" He said

"Demetri, I don't think I would do that" I stated

"Goody-two shoes" He mumbled

"I heard that" I said

With that, we began the ride back to Aro's underground Castle

**Edward's POV**

Where was Bella? She left almost twenty-two hours ago, and she still wasn't back. Rosalie told me that she went for a drive, but does it really take that long to drive around? Alice/s thoughts were really loud

"Rose, are you sure that Bella went to drive?" Alice asked

"I'm pretty sure, that's what she told me" Rosalie responded.

"Edward, do you know where Bella is?" Alice asked, coming into my room.

"No" I said, I've decided to give all my answers in one syllable words

"Alice, come look at this!" Rosalie called from Bella's room. I heard Alice run off to check out what Rosalie found. I closed my eyes and began my deep thinking.

So Marissa was gone, she would never see me again. Heck, I doubt she even knew who I was. Strange thing, I didn't even know how I felt about that. I did love her, or else I wouldn't be getting married to her, but she wasn't exactly the kindest person at times. I was kind of glad that Bella had objected to our wedding, knowing that now I had a chace to be with her now that Marissa was gone, but it felt so wrong. I mean, my fiancée forgot all about me because of my ex-fiancee's big plan, and now I was planning on getting back together with my ex.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" Alice screeched "HOW COULD YOU!"

What did I do now? Alice came stomping into my room, a livid expression on her face. Rosalie followed suit, then Emmett. All of them looked like they were ready to kill me. They were all blocking their minds from me.

"What?" I asked

"You are the dumbest person I know!" Alice yelled

"Yeah, you are most cretinous person I know!" Emmett said. Cretinous? Oh yeah, Emmett was trying to be smart nowadays

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Why did you have to be so nasty to Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, now she decided for your sake to leave all of us!" Alice growled

"You did the most injudicious thing I have ever witnessed" Emmett said "That's all you ever do, be a halfwitted person!"

"I am so disappointed in you" Alice said "Bella decided that it would be best if she went to Italy because she thought that you were upset by what she did during your wedding, and she went back to Aro because she probably thought that you didn't want to see her ever again!"

"I'm sorry Alice—" I said

"Oh save it. Why didn't you claim her when Marissa left, huh?" Alice asked

"Yeah, dude" Emmett said "She was right there"

"It's just so wrong, I mean, it was right after the wedding was off and it felt so wrong—" I said, but this time Rosalie interrupted me

"Oh save the chivalry for somebody who actually cares!" She said "Right now, you should go after Bella, tell you are sorry, and tell her you really love her"

"Now get up and go!" Alice yelled.

"You just lost her, again!" Emmett said "Go, go, go1 Andele!"

Emmett was right. I just lost Bella again, and it was basically my fault. If only I hadn't left after the wedding was off. If only I had told her that we could be together after the wedding was off. So many things I could've done—that I didn't do. And now I screwed everything up. I loved Bella more than anything. I couldn't live without her. To never see her smile again, to hear her laugh. I just made another big mistake, and this time, I had to do something about it. When I left Bella the first time, I sat in a musky attic for months, only thinking about my misery, and that Bella would be over me. I was wrong, she suffered more than me, and I did nothing about it. The second time, when she left me, I didn't go after her. No, I sat in my room and sulked, and did nothing. And now, I was doing nothing about the fact that she was gone from my life. I needed to find her. Then Alice's eyes lit up

"Oh! I can see her now!" Alice said

"What do you see?' Emmett asked

"Oh no" Alice said "Bella is going to beg somebody to kill her"

Just then, my world froze

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So? Your thoughts on this chapter? Please review, and I'm sorry for throwing in such a big twist. I think that making something unexpected happen would be more interesting. I hope you liked the name "Tubby" for Marissa's dad. I don't know how I came up with it, but it was just so funny. Anyway, sorry for those Marissa haters, but Tubby will have a role in the story later—I think. Please go do my poll and thank you for reading this chapter.**


	8. Hurry up and Save Me

**This is the next chapter of my story, so yeah. I wrote the songs in this one by myself, so the lyrics are written out. I can't exactly write out what it sounds like, so make that up in your head. Maybe somehow I can record myself singing it an post it somewhere. Well, enjoy this chapter and the music that I wrote for it.**

**Chapter 8: Hurry up and Save Me**

_I said my goodbye _

_Many years ago_

_I tried and I tried_

_But you'd never know_

_That I would never forget you_

_No matter what you say_

_I'll always love you_

_Whether you feel the same_

_One too many heartbreaks_

_More than just one heartache_

_Never again_

_Will I ever_

_Learn to trust you_

_One too many heartbreaks_

_I'm falling apart_

_I guess I now know_

_To never give my heart…to you_

I lifted my hands off the piano after the final chord of my new song. What would I do with myself? It was the same cycle over and over again. Somehow, Edward would break my heart, then he would mend it, saying he loved me, then only to break it again. The next heartbreak would come—and I didn't want to be there for it.

You might say that I'm being an idiot for doing this, but I have my reasons for everything. You might say that I'm pulling an Edward by doing this, but I know it's what I need to do, before my heart gets broken again.

_We used to hang out_

_A long time ago_

_Back then it was so easy_

_To be with you, I would know_

_I thought that we had forever_

_But boy I was so wrong_

_I'll never forget you_

_Whether I want to _

_One too many heartbreaks_

_More than just one heartache_

_Never again_

_Will I ever _

_Learn to trust you_

_One too many heartbreaks_

_I'm falling apart_

_I guess I now know_

_To never give my heart…to you_

I added another verse to my song. It was amazing how easy it was to create music when you felt a strong emotion. I wanted to get away from the pain. I was sad, angry, depressed, shocked, and even suicidal.

_I'm falling down_

_Never coming up_

_So sad that I_

_Just gave up_

_Somebody told me to never lose hope_

_But maybe it's just a lie_

_So now I'm going to just forget_

_And never think about you again_

_One too many heartbreaks_

_More than just one heartache_

_Never again_

_Will I ever _

_Learn to trust you_

_One too many heartbreaks_

_I'm falling apart_

_I guess I now know_

_To never give my heart…to you_

I needed somebody to end my pain, for somebody to end the endless cycle of love and unloving. I needed somebody to destroy me and end my existence. I only needed to find somebody to do it. I didn't have to worry about anybody coming after me. The only fortune-teller I knew was Alice, and she told me that she couldn't see me. Aro would definitely not kill me, neither would any of the Cullens. None of the rest of the Volturi either—they loved me. James, Victoria, and Laurent would gladly do it, but they were long gone. I just needed to find a person willing to kill somebody like me. That was my challenge. I sighed and got up from the piano.

My guitar was sitting on the sofa, glossy, but old. Jane had got it for me a few years after my change. I had taught myself how to play it, it didn't take very long, considering that I was a vampire. I strummed around a little bit on it, playing random chords. There was no melody to it, just one chord followed by another. It could've been one minute or one hour, but the melody started to weave it's way through the chords, and soon the song became an actual song, not just a compilation of chords.

_How come you always leave me?_

_Standing in the dark_

_How come it always seems that_

_You can break my heart_

_Every scar is perfect_

_Very well made_

_You really are good at_

_Making me want to go away_

_I think that I would like to try_

_To get away from it all_

_I want to spread my wings and fly_

_Jump into the sky_

_So let my fly…._

_Let me soar to the sky…_

_Spread my wings out_

_Never touch the ground—again_

_There is the sky…_

_Even though it's grey_

_It's the one place where I am free_

_To fly_

Somebody who could kill me, somebody who could end my pain, that person was out there, I knew it. He or she was somewhere in the large world. They could be in Argentina for all I know. I could always throw myself into a fire, but then I wouldn't exactly burn. For some reason vampires only burn when somebody completely tears them apart and tosses the pieces into a fire. Only if somebody else does it.

This was the time that I cursed this life. It was so hard to end it. I couldn't be poisoned, I couldn't be shot. I couldn't be too tired, too hungry, I couldn't even die if I didn't hunt for centuries. I couldn't get my head chopped off, or be hanged. I couldn't suffer from no air, or toxic fumes. Acids couldn't corrode my skin, and I couldn't get a disease. The only way I could end myself was from somebody else.

Life was so easy as a human, and it seemed so long ago. If felt like centuries ago I was riding in the car with Renee headed for Forks. I know that if I'd never gone to Forks then I wouldn't have ever known about vampires, fallen in love at the early age of seventeen, and suffered though all this. Surprising how one decision can change a person's life forever.

_The lamp goes off at night_

_The room is black_

_I can't see anything_

_Where I'm at_

_The hole begins to form_

_In my soul_

_There's a pain in my chest_

_And it won't go…away_

_I think that I would like to try_

_To get away from it all_

_I want to spread my wings and fly_

_Jump into the sky_

_So let my fly…._

_Let me soar to the sky…_

_Spread my wings out_

_Never touch the ground—again_

_There is the sky…_

_Even though it's grey_

_It's the one place where I am free_

_To fly_

But that one decision led me to Edward—something I don't regret, even if he did hurt me, three times now. Falling in love is the most magical thing in the world. It's the one thing we all want. Somebody to love us, and care about us, and somebody to tell us three simple words everyday. That was the goal in life, to fall in love. The goal of just about everybody. I reached my goal, but it backfired on my. Now I'm nothing.

_The wind in my hair_

_The breeze through the air_

_Birds under me_

_That's how high I'm flying_

_I've got a long way to go_

_Until I hit home_

_Soaring higher, flying faster_

_No one's going to stop me so…_

_Let me fly…_

_Let me soar to the sky…_

_Spread my wings out_

_Never touch the ground—again_

_There is the sky…_

_Even though it's grey_

_It's the one place where I am free_

_To fly…_

Yes, I'm absolutely nothing.

***

**Rosalie's POV **

I swear my brother was the most ignorant fool to walk on the face of this planet. His problem? He was too moral, to gentleman, too based on beliefs, too sensitive for his own good, And now he's lost the woman he loves again. Bella went off to get herself killed. Alice said that it hasn't happened yet, that she can't find anybody to do it for her. She's got us all tickets to Volterra to try and stop her before it's too late. We're all boarding our flight right now, and Edward is getting impatient

"How long is the flight, Alice?" He asked

"Edward, we'll get there" Alice said "It's faster than running"

"This reminds me of when she had to save me. Is this the way she felt?" Edward asked

"I'm no Jasper, but I'm pretty sure" I said "I'm still angry with you, and I would be giving you a good yelling if we didn't have to go and save Bella right now"

"I'm sorry" Edward said again

"Sorry doesn't cut it, bro" Emmett said "I'm not going to lose my little sister because my brother thought it was wrong to hook up with her after just getting his wedding called off."

"Why is she getting herself killed anyway?" Edward asked

"She doesn't want to wait for another heartbreak" Alice said, as we all put on our headphones and listened to the song that came on

_Time moves on_

_But your heart is always broken_

_We all make mistakes_

_We all do wrong things,_

_But that doesn't mean that you can't fix it_

_Get out of the dark and back to where you were_

_She still loves you, and you still love her_

_Just tell her, I love you, I need you_

_Get down on your knees if you have to_

_Just tell her how you feel about her_

_Leave her a rose and a letter_

_And soon all will be better_

_Just tell her you love her…_

_Just tell her_

Wow, how much this song fit right now was impressive. I sent a glare at Edward, who had taken his headphones off and was holding his head in his hands. He must feel so bad right now. I currently was regretting how nasty I was to Bella back in the past. She was the glue that held our family together. The missing piece of the puzzle. No puzzle is complete without it's last piece, and Bella was that piece. Bella was the sweetest, most caring, most selfless girl I have ever met. And I am vain and selfish. I am ashamed.

_Tap on her windowsill_

_Look her in the eyes_

_Hold her hand and comfort her when she cries_

_Put her in your car, and drive through the night_

_Take her to a fountain and make a wish _

_That she will forgive you._

_Time moves on, time moves along_

_Just tell her_

_Just tell her, I love you, I need you_

_Get down on your knees if you have to_

_Just tell her how you feel about her_

_Leave her a rose and a letter_

_And soon all will be better_

_Just tell her you love her…_

_Just tell her _

_That what you said was just a lie_

_You didn't think, oh sigh_

_Just tell her what she means to you, _

_Then beg her to forgive you_

_Don't be a man stuck in the dark_

_Come out and grab her heart_

_Just tell her I love you, those three words that lead to I do_

Edward, you need to tell her everything. I said in my head, hopeful that he could hear me. He looked at me and nodded, then went back to his sulking. The ride to Italy was going to be a long one, we all just hoped that Bella was going to have trouble finding somebody to kill her. We were the only ones who can save her. Her cell phone didn't work, nobody knew her email, nobody knew the number to the Volturi, all we could do was wait and hope for the best—and for this blasted plane to just speed up.

_Remember all the songs you wrote_

_All the times you said hello_

_Every kiss and every touch_

_Every moment that you were in love_

_Just tell her_

_Just tell her_

_How much you really love her_

_Just tell her _

_Just tell her_

_The world will end for you without her_

_I'm no miracle worker_

_It's all in the fate_

_Go up and say_

_You are my soul mate_

_Just tell her_

_Just tell her_

_All your dreams that you have had_

_Just tell her_

_Just tell her_

_Just tell her, I love you, I need you_

_Get down on your knees if you have to_

_Just tell her how you feel about her_

_Leave her a rose and a letter_

_And soon all will be better_

_Just tell her you love her…_

_Just tell her_

I crossed my fingers

***

**Emmett's POV**

"Five minutes until landing" The flight attendant announced. YES! We could finally go and talk some sense into Bella. C'mon stupid pilot, just land the darn thing already!

"Patience Emmie" Rose said to me, putting her hand on my arm. I took a deep breath and waited for the plane to touch the ground so we could get out of here, steal some fancy car, and drive off to the Volturi as fast as we could. Carlisle and Esme were also getting very anxious, I could tell. Carlisle was out ticket into the castle, if he didn't come, I doubt that we would be let in.

At last the plane landed, as it stopped by the terminal. The stupid flight attendants told us to wait on the plane for a few minutes. Ugh! That was it, I was going to just get off of this thing.

"Emmett, don't do that, it won't end well and we might be too late getting to Bella" Alice said. Oh right, she could see the future. I counted the number of seats in the first class area, I picked at the seat coverings, and I waited. Finally, the flight attendants told me I could get off. My family was the first one off. We had no luggage, no carry on items. Just ourselves, and our determination.

"Quickly!" Rosalie said

We pushed our way through the busy airport, through people walking too slow, through moms trading pie recipes, through men watching ESPN on their phones, and though a happy couple kissing. Didn't these people see that we were in an emergency? Alice went and stole us a Ferrari and a Porsche. We loaded the cars. Me, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper in one, and Edward, Carlisle, and Esme in the other. Rosalie and Edward were driving, and they were all pushing the cars to the top speed.

We had to slow down when we got to the gates of Volterra. The guard at the entrance let us in after a hefty bride of ten big ones. Good thing it was cloudy out today, we could make it there without attracting too much attention. We parked the cars in the spaces closet to the beginning of the city, and we all climbed out and began to walk as fast as a human pace would allow though the streets. When we got to the drop in the road, we all dropped down one by one and ran at vampire speed to the entrance into the castle. I had never seen anybody in my family run so fast, it was amazing.

Felix was at the door, and when he saw us he smiled

"Carlisle Cullen, what brings you here?" He asked, beaming

"No time to talk, Felix, we need to find Bella" Carlisle responded

"Oh, what has she gotten into now?" Felix asked

"She wants to get killed" Edward growled "Now let us in"

"Oh!" Felix said, his eyes bugging out. He opened the door so fast that I almost didn't catch it. We flew though it and began to run, following Bella's scent. Edward led the way, since he knew that smell the best, and we were close behind him. Along the way we bumped into Aro, and Edward quickly put his hand into Aro's to show him our mission. Aro was shocked and then led the rest of the way to Bella's room.

We stopped outside a set of double doors, as Edward pushed the doors open with so much force that they broke. Here goes nothing.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**This was definitely my favorite chapter to write. So? What do you think of my songs? Am I a good songwriter? I would sing them for you, but you cant hear me, =). Please review on this chapter. I would greatly appreciate it. Bye!**


	9. All Over Again

**Here is the new and improved chapter nine. I think the number of words doubled. I made it longer and stuff, and changed the playlist a bit**

**Playlist for this chapter**

**Chasing Echoes: Katelyn Tarver**

**Together: Michelle Branch**

**Chapter 9: All Over Again**

**Emmett's POV**

The room was empty. It looked like nobody had ever stayed in it. The bed was made, the desks polished. The only trace of previous activity in the room was the clothes filled closet and the guitar sitting on the bed. Other than that, the room looked unused. Bella had already left, so that meant that she might have been killed already.

"Alice, you said you could see her now, where is she?" Rosalie asked

"I can't see her anymore!" Alice said

"Then that means…." Aro said

"No…" Demitri said

"BELLA!" Edward yelled "NO! NO! NO!"

"She's dead" Alice said

"WHO KILLED HER?" Edward yelled "WHO DID THIS TO HER?"

"Calm down" I said

"Oh no" Esme said "I can't believe we're too late"

"Maybe she's still alive?" Carlisle said nervously "I mean, before you got the vision of her wanting to get killed, you couldn't see her at all, so perhaps your vision is slipping again?"

"YES!" Edward yelled "THAT IS A BETER EXPLANTION!" That kid would go with anything as long as Bella was alive. It almost made me want to laugh

"But then where is she?" Jasper asked

"I don't know" Aro said "I would've see her leave…"

"Well, maybe, let's figure out why Alice couldn't see her before" Carlisle said "Then we can fix the problem and find her"

"GOOD IDEA!" Edward yelled

"Stop yelling dear" Esme said

"She can block out mental abilities…" Aro said "But not physical, but she managed to block Alice out"

"Then perhaps it might be something that happens in her mind?" Carlisle said

"She was heartbroken…" Rosalie said "Maybe that's why Alice couldn't see her. She probably built walls around her to keep herself together"

"That would make sense, but then why did Alice see her all of a sudden?" Carlisle asked

"Maybe because her heartbreak went away?" Rosalie said

"Maybe what she feels isn't heartbreak that keeps Alice out…" Jasper said

"Then what would it be?" Carlisle asked

"Well, what was she feeling when she wanted to get killed?" Alice asked

"I wasn't there, I don't know" Jasper said

"Probably useless" Edward said "Or dead, like I felt when I thought she was dead"

"Yes!" Alice said "That's it, and then it went away when something happened…"

"Edward, what were you thinking about when Alice got the vision?" Carlisle asked

"I was thinking about how much I cared about her" Edward responded

"Then that's it!" Alice said "As long as the person she cares about most cares about her, I can see her!"

"Well then, start caring, bro!" I said "I wanna make sure my little sister is okay"

After about ten seconds, I could tell Alice was able to see Bella because her eyes glazed over, and she was smiling. I wonder what she saw

"Bella isn't dead!" Alice yelled

"THANK GOD!" Edward exclaimed "I HAVE TO FIND HER!"

"Alice, where is she?" Aro asked, getting worried by the second

"She's in a room, it's dark, I can't really see anything" Alice said "And then her future just disappears!"

"That means somebody kills her!" Jasper said

"Split up, people, and try to find her" Edward growled, tearing out of the room at speeds we never even imagined.

"Go!" Alice yelled, as we all broke up. I began running along the many corridors and halls of the place, searching for Bella. I tried to smell her, to maybe even hear her breathing. But there was nothing.

I ran up a flight of stairs, opening every door I saw, and listening, and smelling. I turned a corner and saw Edward holding a vampire's arms behind his back

"Who are you?" Edward growled "If you're here to kill someone, I'm going to kill you!"

"I work here!" The vampire that Edward was holding back exclaimed.

"Likely story!" Edward yelled "Tell the truth!"

"It is the truth!" the man said "How do I prove it to you?"

"Dude, just look into his mind" I said to Edward "If he does work here, we let him go, but if he's here to kill Bella, then he's gone"

"Bella!" The man said "I would never hurt her! She's Aro's daughter. Doing something to hurt her is like wishing for a death sentence!"

Edward let the guy go then looked him straight in the eye "I believe you for now, but I'm watching you" he said menacingly. Then turned to walk away.

"Watch your back" I growled to the man, as I walked off too.

**Rosalie's POV**

Where was Bella? I had looked all the places I could in the giant underground castle, but Bella wasn't anywhere. I bumped into Esme, and we decided to go and search together for Bella. But there wasn't a trace of her in sight.

"BELLA!" I yelled, hoping she would hear me "COME OUT!"

"BELLA!" Esme also yelled "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

"Any success?" I heard somebody from behind say. I turned to Jasper and sighed

"No" I mumbled "No trace of her at all"

"I didn't find anything either" Jasper said "It's a lost cause, Bella's gone"

"Don't say that!" Esme snapped "Let's go find her instead of sitting here and moping around!"

We began running through the castle again, looking for Bella. That girl was pretty good at hiding, she would be great at hide and seek—If only we could find her right now and stop her from making the mistake of her life. If she died, then Edward would surely die, leaving Esme depressed and Carlisle depressed because of that. Then Jasper would be depressed from the emotions, and we would all be depressed. Leading to a very depressed family, which was not good.

"BELLA!" I yelled again, but there was no response

We got to another set of doors, with Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Aro, Demetri, and Emmett in front of it.

"Did you guys check this one out yet?" Edward asked

"No" Aro said "But that's the storage room, I don't see why she would choose that place for death"

"What do you store in there?" Emmett asked

"Um, let's see. Gasoline for the cars, some matches, fire extinguishers, lighters, and coal" Aro said, then realization hit him "NO!"

"She wouldn't!" Carlisle exclaimed

"But it's the perfect room" I said, stepping forward "So lets just break the stupid thing open already!"

Edward kicked the door hard, and it opened. I rushed forward, as did Esme and Jasper. All of us were crowed around the door, trying to see what was inside, pushing each other and trying to get to the front.

"Is she in there?" I asked, unable to see through the heads

"No" Edward said, dropping to his knees "No, she isn't. She's dead, she's a pile of ashes, no, no, not Bella!" He rolled into a ball and began to sob

"She might not be dead yet" I said "Remember what she told you? To never give up hope that your loved one may still be around. She told you that Edward, now listen to her"

Edward stood up, still shaking, and looked at me "Your right" He said quietly "She did tell me that when I read the letter that she left me"

"Find her!" Alice yelled "I can't see her at all!"

We all ran together, like a stampede through the castle, feeling slightly more hopeful then before. Then we saw the smoke. The familiar smoke. The purple, sweet scented smoke of burning vampire, and Edward collapsed again

"NO!" He yelled, clutching his hair "NO! WE WERE TOO LATE!"

"No!" Alice yelled, falling down beside him, both of them sobbing like they would never run out of tears, or like somebody told them they had six days to live

"I can't believe this" Aro said, as he also lost all the enthusiasm he usually had and sobbed with them. Soon, all of us were on the floor, crying with no tears, and having feelings of never getting up—even me. Most people would say that I'm one of those people who never showed any compassion, and just didn't cry, and they were right, But this was a dead family member and a very depressed Jasper—I think that counts for a lot.

"Why is everybody crying?" We heard a soft voice say from behind us. I almost thought that I was hallucinating, but the voice spoke again "Somebody please answer me" This time we looked up at her and then began to sob again

"I'm hallucinating!" Edward cried

"God help me!" Alice yelled

"I can't do this anymore, I'm going crazy!" Demetri yelled

"What's going on!" The girl demanded

"Bella, you're supposed to be dead! We saw the smoke!" Aro said

"I'm still crazy!" Demetri yelled

"I'm not a hallucination!" Bella said "And I'm certainly not dead!"

"But we saw the smoke!" Aro said

"Do you want me dead?" Bella asked "Because it seems like it!"

"NO!" Edward yelled "NO! DON'T GO, STAY!" He was the first of us to get up and run towards Bella, grabbing her and holding on to her while sobbing into her shoulder. Bella awkwardly patted his back, probably feeling a bit strange about a female comforting a male

"It's real!" Edward yelled "It's real!"

Like those words woke something up in us, we all ran forward and hugged her, a giant group hug that would look very strange to anybody who didn't' know what was going on. We were all mumbling nonsense about how happy we were that she was alive

"Then what was that smoke?" Aro asked "We all thought it was you"

"Oh, I found somebody's arm left over from some previous battle hundreds of years ago and burned it to get rid of it" Bella said "I'm sorry for giving you the wrong impression"

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Edward said, picking Bella up and carrying her out of our hug "I'm the one who should say sorry for all the things I've ever done. Bella, I'm sorry for letting Danielle get to me twenty years ago. I should've been paying attention to her. Bella, I'm sorry for acting like I didn't want you after the wedding. I did, trust me, I just felt so wrong. Then I got a whole speech about how my chivalry got into the way and that I should do what my heart wants. Bella, Marissa was a rebound, I hope you know that. But you are my one true love. I'm sorry for everything that I've done to hurt you"

Bella was speechless after Edward's little ramble. I think I would be too if someone just gave me a huge apology like that.

"Edward…" Bella said, trying to find the right words to say "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I didn't stay around and get the whole story and just left all of you. I'm sorry that my self esteem was so low that I thought that you wouldn't want me. I'm sorry for wanting to get killed, and I almost called a pack of werewolves to do it, but luckily, the arm that I found held me back a bit"

"Bella, I'm so sorry" Edward said, hugging her

"No, I'm sorrier" Bella said 'This is all my fault"

"No it's mine" Edward said "And accept that it's mine. I never blamed you for anything. I love you"

"How do I know you mean that?" Bella asked "How do I know that you really do love me? Because I've had my doubts in the past"

"Bella, you just need to accept that" Edward said "You need to trust that you are worth loving, and that I love you"

"But I'm so…so….plain" Bella said "I've always been so plain and ugly"

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?" Edward asked "Bella, you're far from plain, you're the most beautiful thing in the world. You have to believe me. I love you Bella, I mean it when I say that, look at me, and tell me that I'm lying"

We all watched as Bella raised her eyes to Edward's, as they stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Then Edward broke their gaze by kissing her, crushing her to him

"Aw" Alice said

"That's so sweet" Demetri said "It makes me want to….gag"

"Does this mean that they will stay together?" Aro asked

"We have to trust that they will" I said "Because if we don't believe, then they'll end up being apart again"

After a long time, they finally broke apart

"Never leave me" Bella whispered "Can you make that promise and actually keep it?"

"I can" Edward said "The thing that holds love together is trust, and you must never think that you can't trust me"

"I love you" Bella said

"I love you too" Edward murmured

"I was expecting Bella to run away, and then Edward crumple and break down, and then someone goes to talk some sense into Bella, who would then find Edward out on a suicide mission" Emmett said "But this works too"

We all put our arms around our respective mates and smiled at the newly got back together couple. Those two were made for each other. Edward once told us that on September 13, 1987, he saw a shooting star, and he felt hopeful that day. And now, we all know why.

Emmett's POV (Again)

"Um, Aro" Somebody said, arriving at the door. I turned and saw Marcus

"What is it?" Aro asked "Please make it good news! I'm in such a good mood!" I wanted to scoff. Since when was Aro in a bad mood? Well, he was when he thought Bella was dead, but still…

"Well, apparently some human has stumbled upon this castle alone, should I bring him in?" Marcus asked "Felix found him wandering around, looking for a way out"

"Bring him here" Aro commanded. We all waited as Marcus left the room to go fetch Felix and the human, who hopefully didn't know our secret

"Here he is" Felix said, coming back to us one minute later, with a human. I turned and saw a man, in his fifties, with dark hair that was graying, a white dress shirt, tucked into jeans. Who the heck tucked shirts into jeans? He had a beer gut spilling out over his pants. It was all to familiar

"It's Tubby" Alice whispered to me. Well, isn't this just a coincidence?

"Who are you?" Aro asked "And what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for the John" Tubby said

"The John?" Aro asked

"The toilet, the restrooms, the washroom, whatever you people call it" Tubby said "My bladder is full, is that such a problem?"

"No…" Demetri said

"Good, then show me to a toilet before I explode" Tubby said

"Um, the nearest bathroom is down the hall, flush after you use it" Bella said

"Thank you, young lady, now please, let me go" Felix and Marcus released him and he ran off down the hall, his stomach bouncing with every step he took.

"Who the heck was that?" Demetri asked

"Tubby" I said "He's the father of the girl Edward was about to marry, and Sylvester erased his memory"

"Did someone say Sylvester?" Sylvester asked, walking up to us "You guys again, come for a refund?"

"No, it's just that they guy's memory you erased is here, looking for a latrine" I said, going back to formal and smart Emmett.

"That is so inconvenient how humans have to take dumps, don't you think?" Sylvester asked "Well, I'll be off, tell Tubby that Sylvester says hi"

Sylvester left us standing in the hallway, waiting for Tubby to finish his pee. How long did it take for a human to let the water loose? Finally, Tubby walked out of the restroom, wiping his hands dry on his pants

'Sorry for the delay, people, but I had to get rid of some bile" Tubby said 'So, I guess I'll be on my way now. No wait, I had business to do here"

"Business?" Aro asked "Tell us about this business"

"Well, I got a call from somebody saying that you guys had a problem with leeches, I came here to fix it, I work as an exterminator" Tubby said. Leeches?

"Who sent you?" Aro asked

"Some kid named Jacob Black" Tubby said "Told me to come to this place"

"Jacob" Bella said "Of course"

"Well, I'm afraid there are no leeches here" Carlisle said, hiding a smile

"It was a joke!" Bella yelled "Jacob called me a year ago, saying that he was going to play some prank on this place one day"

"You are still in touch with Jacob?" I asked

"Bella, that's not the best idea" Edward said

"When you are really good friends with somebody, you put aside all your differences" Bella said "Why should this case be any different. I haven't changed on the inside"

"Um, so there's no leeches?" Tubby asked "Because if there isn't, I'll be on my way, my daughter is curious about the engagement ring on her finger, and my wife is helping her figure out what happened"

"The ring!" I said, then immediately covered my mouth. Of course! We forgot about that. After Marissa's memory was wiped, we completely forgot to take off the ring she had on her finger. What a foolish mistake

"I'm sure she must've bought it and forgot about it" Carlisle said

"I'll buy it off of you for ten thousand dollars" Edward said "I'll give you the money now, just ship it to us"

"Ten thousand?" Tubby asked, letting out a whistle "That's more than I made a year! It's a deal"

"Great, now we would appreciate it if you would leave" Carlisle said

"I'll have Felix show you the exit" Aro said "Go on, leave"

Felix grabbed Tubby and led him away. Let's just hope Tubby doesn't become somebody's dinner.

"I'm glad everything's alright again" Bella said, breaking our silence

"Trust me, we all are" Rosalie said

And so we begin life like it was back then, again. I'm so ready for it

**End of CHAPTER**

**So, beginning in the next chapter, the humor part of this story begins, and the Cullen's take the time to mess with Marissa's family a little. Please review, and I'll write the next chapter.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed this story so far. I'd love to get some suggestions for what you want to happen in this story. I don't think I can come up with that many. This whole story may be about 20-30 chapters long depending on how I feel, and how many ideas for chapters I get**


	10. Curing Emmett: Snippet

**So people, this is a note saying that I updated chapter 9, made a better and twice as long version of it, if it's the first time you read chapter nine, go ahead and read this snippet of chapter 10, but if you read the old version of chapter 9, then go read the new version right now**

**So go read the new chapter nine right now**

**If you're reading this, it means that you skipped the whole "Go read chapter 9 thing" or you already read it. So if you already read it, here is a snippet of chapter ten of this story, and enjoy it (BTW, some pats in chapter 10 require you to read the new chapter 9, or else those parts won't make sense)**

**All of Chapter 10 is written in Bella's POV**

**BTW: I give you this long snippet because I feel like I owe all of you for your dedication to this story and your reviews! The real, full version of chapter ten will be in progress as you read this. **

**I give you only a snippet because I wanted to get the new chapter 9 out soon, and at the same time as this. **

Chapter 10; Curing Emmett

After a long goodbye and a boatload of presents from the Volturi, we were on first class, on a plane back to the United States of America. This year, I think people are going to elect a new president—not that I'm keeping up with the news. The news wasn't really important right now, I had other matters to deal with. Starting with Emmett.

Emmett wasn't giving up on being smart. He was still all _"Look at that fledging"_ or _"Check out my new bassinet"_ or something else that used big words. He began reading medical books and studying Italian. I tried to tell him that he was fine just the way he was, but he wouldn't listen. Emmett just continued to try to be mature and smart.

Edward was getting annoyed, simply because Emmett spent a lot of his time on dictionary dot com, looking up new words and then sifting through the thesaurus for big words to use. Edward told me that ninety percent of the time, Emmett was thinking about what words he could use to impress us. Yesterday, he was using the terms "Bruhaha and Melee", which I doubt he knew what they meant.

"Alice! My trousers are ruptured!" Emmett called "Will you go purchase some new ones, in a attractive color of sorrel?" I swear I could almost hear Alice roll her eyes.

We had to cure Emmett of this, before he became a smarty pants, or worse—ran for President of the United States, and I'm sure that if we don't stop him, he will.

"Rose, I need to take a shower, I'm tarnished!" Emmett yelled

"Emmett, you don't even know what tarnished means!" Rose yelled back 'It means that you have lost your luster! That didn't make sense at all!"

"But it was in the thesaurus!" Emmett whined "It's a big word, it makes me smart, I'm going to be a good president!"

Did he just say what I thought he said? A good president? Emmett wasn't going to run for president---was he? I could imagine the country already. Emmett sitting with his feet up on the desk in the oval office, jabbering on the phone with some Italian ambassador with his newly learned language, using completely bad language and grammar. Then the nation covered with companies that made wresting supplies, and a poor economy due to Emmett refusing to export anything because he 'didn't like sharing'. I shuddered at the thought of it. We had to stop Emmett

"Emmett, you can not be president" Rosalie said "You'll ruin the nation. Nobody is going to vote for you. I don't even know if you're a Democrat or Republican"

'I'm a Federalist" Emmett announced proudly

"Emmett, this isn't 1800" I said "There isn't a Federalist party anymore"

"Then I'm starting my own party" Emmett said, with his nose in the air, Rosalie scoffed

"Good luck with that" she said, holding back a laugh

"It's going to be called the…" Emmett said, not sure what to name his party "The...."

"Have fun coming up with a name" Rosalie said, patting his back and leaving the room

Emmett sat there, thinking about a name for his political party. _That I would do anything to stop. _I had never seen him so concentrated, it was a bit scary.

"We'll be the…" he said "The…..Chilies!" He exclaimed 'We'll beat out the Democrats, Republicans, _and_ the Federalists!"

I sighed "Emmett, the Federalist party is gone. Demolished, nada, el-zippo"

"Whatever. Screw the donkey, screw the elephant, who cares about foreign policy? Why should the economy matter? I have all the money I need. Ladies and gentleman, make way for the Chilies!"

I wanted to slap myself.

**That's the end of the snippet, and the full version of chapter ten will be out hopefully by tonight. Adios! Review! And see ya!**


	11. Curing Emmett

**So here it is: A full length Chapter 10! I would've had this up sooner, but the internet was down for hours. Then my dad just switched some wires and voila! It was fixed—but after like a one and a half hour phone call with some computer support thing. AND ALL HE HAD TO DO WAS SWITCH THE THING! It was kind of sad (in a funny way)**

**So enjoy chapter 10 of this story, when the official humor of the story kicks in**

**Chapter 10; Curing Emmett**

**Bella's POV**

After a long goodbye and a boatload of presents from the Volturi, we were on first class, on a plane back to the United States of America. This year, I think people are going to elect a new president—not that I'm keeping up with the news. The news wasn't really important right now, I had other matters to deal with. Starting with Emmett.

Emmett wasn't giving up on being smart. He was still all "Look at that fledging" or "Check out my new bassinet" or something else that used big words. He began reading medical books and studying Italian. I tried to tell him that he was fine just the way he was, but he wouldn't listen. Emmett just continued to try to be mature and smart.

Edward was getting annoyed, simply because Emmett spent a lot of his time on dictionary dot com, looking up new words and then sifting through the thesaurus for big words to use. Edward told me that ninety percent of the time, Emmett was thinking about what words he could use to impress us. Yesterday, he was using the terms "Bruhaha and Melee", which I doubt he knew what they meant.

"Alice! My trousers are ruptured!" Emmett called "Will you go purchase some new ones, in a attractive color of sorrel?" I swear I could almost hear Alice roll her eyes.

We had to cure Emmett of this, before he became a smarty pants, or worse—ran for President of the United States, and I'm sure that if we don't stop him, he will.

"Rose, I need to take a shower, I'm tarnished!" Emmett yelled

"Emmett, you don't even know what tarnished means!" Rose yelled back 'It means that you have lost your luster! That didn't make sense at all!"

"But it was in the thesaurus!" Emmett whined "It's a big word, it makes me smart, I'm going to be a good president!"

Did he just say what I thought he said? A good president? Emmett wasn't going to run for president-was he? I could imagine the country already. Emmett sitting with his feet up on the desk in the oval office, jabbering on the phone with some Italian ambassador with his newly learned language, using completely bad language and grammar. Then the nation covered with companies that made wresting supplies, and a poor economy due to Emmett refusing to export anything because he 'didn't like sharing'. I shuddered at the thought of it. We had to stop Emmett

"Emmett, you can not be president" Rosalie said "You'll ruin the nation. Nobody is going to vote for you. I don't even know if you're a Democrat or Republican"

'I'm a Federalist" Emmett announced proudly

"Emmett, this isn't 1800" I said "There isn't a Federalist party anymore"

"Then I'm starting my own party" Emmett said, with his nose in the air, Rosalie scoffed

"Good luck with that" she said, holding back a laugh

"It's going to be called the…" Emmett said, not sure what to name his party "The..."

"Have fun coming up with a name" Rosalie said, patting his back and leaving the room

Emmett sat there, thinking about a name for his political party. That I would do anything to stop. I had never seen him so concentrated, it was a bit scary.

"We'll be the…" he said "The…..Chilies!" He exclaimed 'We'll beat out the Democrats, Republicans, and the Federalists!"

I sighed "Emmett, the Federalist party is gone. Demolished, nada, el-zippo"

"Whatever. Screw the donkey, screw the elephant, who cares about foreign policy? Why should the economy matter? I have all the money I need. Ladies and gentleman, make way for the Chilies!"

I wanted to slap myself. Where was Emmett getting these crazy ideas? Did he even know how to run for president?

"Emmett, you can't run for president" I said again "You don't know anything about politics, although you should, because vampires are supposed to be smart. You don't even know what the Magna Carta is, and that's a pretty important thing"

"Does it matter? The Chili party will rule!" Emmett announced

"And what exactly does the Chili party believe in?" I asked "What are your goals for the country, what are plans as president, what do you want to base the economy off ot?"

"My goal is for fun" Emmett said, then began stroking his chin, as if thinking very hard "My plans as president are to change the national animal to grizzly bear, and my economy will be based off of selling and exporting blow up cantaloupe toys"

"Emmett, the president is a serious job, it isn't all fun and games. You need to have a background in American history, and know a lot about the US government"

"I know plenty of background information!" Emmett snapped at me "Funny people in shoes with buckles that sailed in a ship called the Mayflower made a pretty city. They eat turkey. Then the British king goes all 'tax crazy' and then there's the big 'bang, bang, pow, pow' of war, and then we get the country we are today" Emmett said proudly

"Emmett, what war was the 'bang, bang, pow, pow' war?" I asked

"Does it matter?" He asked "Because that is way in the past, I like to focus on the future"

"Well, Emmett, if you want to be president, you have to know a lot about the government and how it works. Do you know the three branches of government?" I asked

"Psht! Everybody knows that" Emmett said

"Then do you know what each branch does?" I asked

"Run the country" He said

"Do you know the seven principles of the Constitution?" I asked

"Yes"

"And the Alien and Sedition acts? Who passed those?" I asked him, sure that he was lying about knowing everything

"Bella, Bella, Bella" Emmett said, shaking his head "The three branches of government are the Judicial, Legislative, and Executive. The Judicial Branch has the power of judicial review, and contains the Supreme Court. The Legislative Branch passes bills…"

"Alright, I get it" I said "You know this stuff. I forgot that you spend most of your time reading textbooks"

"Well then, you know what would be cool?" Emmett asked, his eyes lighting up

"What?" I asked

"You can be my campaign manager!" He shouted excitedly

"NO!" Rosalie said, entering the room again "Emmett, you would make a terrible president. You may read textbooks, but you don't understand them. You just recite what you read out loud. You can't comprehend it all. And I doubt you can figure out what 'comprehend' means without a dictionary!"

"Aw, Rosie, nice way to crush my dreams" Emmett said, pouting "I just want to have some fun."

"Rose, just let him, it's not like people are going to elect him anyway. Knowing him, his foreign policy is ultimate world domination—the board game" Jasper said, coming into the room "Let him have his fun and then we can all laugh about this in one-hundred years"

"Fine" Rosalie spat, "But Emmett, if you become president, I'm going to personally not accept the job for you!"

"YES!" Emmett yelled "Bella, please by my campaign manager"

"Fine" I mumbled "But you're going to fund it"

"YES!" Emmett yelled again "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"What's going on?" Carlisle said, coming into the room

"Emmett is going to run for president" I mumbled. Instead of being disapproving, or telling Emmett no, Carlisle just laughed. I have never seen him like that before, he was usually so serious

"Well good luck" Carlisle said, before exiting the room. Were me and Rose the only ones against this?

"So, you'll need 5,000 dollars" Jasper said to Emmett "A law-degree, a lot of experience, and a couple thousand signatures"

"I'm on it!" Emmett said

"Oh, and while you're doing that, make a list of beliefs for the Chili party!" I yelled after him

"You need a law-degree?" Rosalie asked Jasper

"No, but it helps. Twenty-five of the US president's have had law-degrees" Jasper said

"Wanna bet he downloads it from the internet?" I asked

"No, because you'll probably win" Jasper said

Emmett had a list of what he wanted to do as President done the next day, a downloaded law-degree off the internet, a day as chairman for the city, and five-thousand signatures (more than enough, and all downloaded from the internet), and five-thousand dollars. How he managed to do that in one day puzzled me, but yet again, he didn't have to sleep

EMMETT'S PLAN FOR THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICO

I laughed at how he spelled America wrong.

Economy; I WANT US TO EXPORT FRUIT AND GARLIC (IS GARLIC A FRUIT? ROSIE, PLEASE TELL ME) TO MAKE MONEY FOR THE COUNTRY. WE WILL IMPORT ANYTHING FROM ITALY, BECAUSE THEY MAKE NICE CARS. THE FREE-ENTERPRISE SYSTEM WILL BE USED BECAUSE BELLA TOLD ME THAT IT IS WHAT'S BEST

Foreign Policy: I WANT TO BE BFF WITH THE ITALIAN AMBASSADOR, BECAUSE I LOVE ITALY! L'ITALIA ES AWESOME! ALSO I WILL MAKE A TREATY WITH SAUDI ARABIA, BECAUSE THEY MAKE OIL, AND I NEED OIL FOR MY CAR. I WANT TO BLOW SOMETHING UP (ANTARCTICA MAYBE? DOES ANYBODY LIVE THERE?)

The Constitution: I WILL OBEY ALL THE THINGS THE CONSTITUTION SAYS, AND I WILL NOT BECOME A DERANGED DICTATOR. I WILL NOT TURN US INTO NAZIS, AND I WILL ADD AN AMENDMENT TO MAKE IT SO THAT ALL SPEED LIMITS ON ROADS ARE INCREASED BY TEN (CAN YOU EVEN ADD THAT AS AN AMENDMENT? BELLA WOULDN'T TELL ME)

Education: IT IS IMPORTANT TO EDUCATE THE YOUNG TO PROVIDE A BETTER FUTURE FOR THEM AND THE GIVE THEM KNOWLEDGE THEY WILL NEED IN LIFE (CREDITS OF THAT SENTENCE GOES TO THE INTERNET!) NO MORE TEXTBOOKS! INSTEAD, THERE WILL BE VIDEOS ALL DAY TO TEACH KIDS ABOUT STUFF

AND I'M SICK OF WRITING IN ALL CAPS

WELFARE: Homeless people I see on the streets will be given twenty dollars by me, since I'll be carrying a sack of money everywhere. And I want each state to have a security system that consists of big fat guys that each hamburgers all day dressed in red tracksuits and blue sunglasses to parade around everywhere

WARDROBE: I want to wear plaid pajama bottoms at night, and big baggy pants when I'm at work for comfort. My tie's should have prints of bears on them, and I want boxers with a heart pattern on them. All my suits should be red, and my socks should be knee high, and made of 100% cotton. I also want a necklace that is made out of silly string.

WASHINGTON D.C.: Is it okay if I rename the city?

AND THIS IS PART ONE OF EPFTUSOA (Emmett's plan for the United States of Americo)

-Emmett McCarty Cullen certified lawyer

Emmett's plan for the US was terrible. And he included his wardrobe in it! Nobody did that! I would make sure that if he ended up on the ballot, that he didn't win the election, because honestly, I didn't want somebody who bear print ties and baggy pants to lead the country, it just didn't work

"Emmett, we need to change this a little" I said to him "The Chili Party needs a strong set of beliefs, so, what are they? And you need a motto"

"Hmmm, I believe in…..belief!" Emmett said "It's perfect. The motto would be 'Believe you can believe. Because if you believe, we all believe'"

"Emmett, something short and to the point" I said

"Alright, 'Believe to believe" Emmett said "How does that sound?"

"If you want it, then fine;" I said "Now I need to test your knowledge of the United States, if that's okay"

"Okay" Emmett said, smoothing his shirt and combing his fingers through his hair

"Question one: What was Maubury V Madison?" I asked

"Okay, I read about this! Maubury was angry, so he took it out on Madison!" Emmett said

"Um, next question" I said, trying to laugh at his response, which was 98 percent wrong. "What led to the Revolutionary War?"

"What led to 'bang, bang, pow, pow?" Emmett asked "Big mean king wanted lots of moola, so he made big taxes, which led to angry people, and then the angry people go 'I want independence' and then the 'bang, bang, pow, pow' and then victory!"

"Emmett, you need to make your answers more…precise" I said "Let's try another one. When do we eat turkey?"

"Ew" Emmett said "I don't eat turkey"

"Emmett, answer the question" I was starting to get very annoyed with him

"Fine, Thanksgiving" He grumbled "Are we done now? I want to see if I can run for president!"

"Fine, we're done for today, but I'm going to have to give you a serious lesson in US History" I said

"Hey guess what?" Jasper said, coming into the room

"What?" I asked

"Emmett will be running for president!" Jasper exclaimed "Isn't it exciting? And you'll never guess who he's running against"

"Who?" I asked

"Well, first it's some strange buy with two law-degrees, one history degree, and ten years of governing experience named Miken Dyler, and then the other person is TUBBY!" Jasper exclaimed. I felt my jaw drop open

"No way" I said "Tubby? I thought he was an exterminator!"

"Yeah, but apparently he is smarter than we think!" Jasper said "I think that this Miken guy is going to win"

"I'll bet" I said "Why do Emmett and Tubby even bother to run? Miken has no competition"

And so we were on a wild ride of Emmett wanted to become president

**END OF CHAPTER**

**That's the end, sorry for leaving you hanging there, but my fingers are about to fall off, and I can barely see anything anymore. My vision is becoming blurred. So, the next chapter should be out when I can get it out, and I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review and ask anything you want about Emmett's plans for the nation, I'll be glad to answer them.**


	12. A History Lesson

**Okay, so I have a few important things to say**

**This story takes a whole new direction because if it was only about heartbreak and stuff, then I would've ended the story, because that part of the story is done. And one of the genre's is humor, and thus, the humor begins. **

**I will add more Bella/Edward stuff, I just needed to set up the presidential elections**

**I apologize for all my typos. I don't usually reread what I write, I'm only 13, so I make mistakes a lot, and I type really fast.**

_**I warn you**_**—this chapter is going to seem like a really short history lesson, and I may be wrong on most of the things I write, because I'm not very good at history and stuff. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 11: A History Lesson

I lay with Edward on _our _bed, in _our_ room. Everything was _ours_. It felt so right, like the last twenty years of my life didn't happen. It was hard to believe that less than a week ago, Edward was getting ready for a wedding with Marissa. And now Marissa's dad was running against Emmett in the presidential elections. Pretty crazy if you ask me.

"I could get used to this" I said

"Mmmm" He responded. I closed my eyes and relaxed the muscles in my body, as I lay my head down on Edward's chest.

"Can we stay like this forever?' I asked

"I wish" He murmured "It's a shame we have to hunt"

"Yeah, save the animals" I said into his chest. "Do you miss Marissa?" I asked suddenly. Great, what a way to ruin the moment.

"No" He said "Bella, you are the one for me, not her, you. You need to remember that Marissa is nothing compared to you."

"I'm sorry for asking, it just….slipped out" I said, and then sighed. Edward suddenly groaned

"What is it?" I asked, concerned. Was I hurting him?

"Emmett" he growled

'BELLA!" Emmett yelled, barging into our room. Did he know how to knock? Or thatw when a door closed, it usually means people want privacy?

"Emmett, not now" I said "Later"

"But Bella, you said you'd help me" He whined

"If I help you, will you leave us alone?" I asked. He nodded excitedly 'What do you need help with?"

"The Chili Party!" Emmett announced "And you said that you'd give me an American history lesson"

"One hour, Emmett, I'll help you for one hour" I said sternly

"Yay" He said "Meet me in my room!"

"Sorry" I said to Edward, getting up with a grunt. "I'll be back in one hour"

"I'll be here" He replied. I smoothed out my hair as I made my way over to Emmett's bedroom. Let the madness begin.

Emmett had made his and Rosalie's bedroom very….strange. The whole room was painted a bright red. How Rosalie agreed to that completely puzzled me. There were two king sized beds pushed together, with white silk sheets. Then, in one half of the room, was clearly Rosalie's section. A clean white desk with a rose in a vase was pushed against a wall, and a fuzzy rug was placed under it. Emmett's side had two big posters hanging on it. One had a picture of every single president that served in office. The other was a picture of Emmett kissing a baby. Where and when he got that picture taken? I don't know, and I really didn't want to know either.

"Alright Emmett, what do you want?" I asked

"I want to use a president as a role model, I've crossed out Thomas Jefferson because he wasn't a Federalist" Emmett said

"Emmett, I don't want to say this again, but the Federalists are gone, it doesn't matter if he was or wasn't" I said "You don't need to base your beliefs off of some other president"

"But I bought this poster" Emmett said

"Um" I tried to find something so say that wouldn't make him feel bad "It's a nice decoration?"

"Thanks" Emmett said "But I'm still against Thomas Jefferson"

"Fine' I said "I really don't care. Now what else do you need me for?"

"History lesson!" Emmett shouted "Start with what happened after 'bang, bang, pow, pow"

"Emmett, please use the term American Revolution, you're trying to be smart, remember?" I asked

"Oh yeah" Emmett said, realizing this "Well then, tell me about what happened after the American Revolution"

"George Washington became President" I said 'When he was in office, they was a feud between France, England, and America. The French were having their own revolution, and England got caught up in the mess. The Americans didn't take any sides during this time, they remained neutral…" Emmett cut me off

"Say it in a way that I can understand"

"Okay…" I said. I had to try and talk like Emmett did? He used "Bang, bang, pow, pow" to describe the Revolutionary War. What now? Did he want me to use "big hike" to describe the Lewis and Clark expedition? "Emmett, I don't know if you'll understand this, but I'll try. After 'bang, bang, pow, pow', George Washington became the big cheese" I looked at him, making sure he knew what I meant. Sure enough, he was grinning and nodding for me to go on 'France, England, and America were caught up in a situation. The French had their own version of 'bang, bang, pow, pow' and then got into a conflict with England. The Federalists wanted to support the British, and the Republicans wanted to support the French. George Washington decided to remain neutral, but we were supposed to help the French, because we had a treaty with them. But then the British began to attack American ships, and that angered the Americans, So Jay's Treaty…" Emmett cut me off again

"You're going all textbook-like again" He whined. "You heard what Rosie said. I can't _comprehend_ those"

"Fine" I muttered. This was going to take longer than I thought "The French started a 'bang, bang, pow, pow' and America didn't want to be part of it. So they didn't help the British or the French. Then big, mean, British people 'bang' on the American ships, and then very angry George Washington, I mean, a very angry big cheese. So, he sent John Jay to talk about it. Then Jay's Treaty was signed."

"That was still a bit textbook-like, but it works" Emmett said "What next?"

"Um, then John Adams became the big cheese, because George Washington's term ended. He only did two terms. Then, the French were angry about Jay's treaty because it favored the British…"

"Ahem" Emmett gave a look. Oh, talk like I'm stupid, got it.

"The French wanted a bribe. But the Americans said 'no'. This was the XYZ Affair, and no, Emmett, before you ask, it's not a math term" I said, he nodded an then urged me to continue "So, then people in America wanted war—the Federalists—"

"Wooo! Go Federalists!" Emmett cheered

"Emmett, please don't interrupt me" I said, he mumbled an apology and gestured for me to finish what I was saying

"John Adams didn't want to get involved in war, and that made the Federalists very angry. Like they wanted to throw tomatoes and eggs at the big cheese. The Federalist party was weakened. So the Alien and Sedition Acts were passed. Emmett, these were very mean laws, okay?"

"Okay" He said "But you make it so boring, turn it up a notch" I sighed

"The Alien Acts prevented immigrants from voting, so it prevented the Republicans to win. Or as you would say. The men in Tiki costumes couldn't choose the big cheese" I said "The Sedition Act put people who criticized the government in jail. As you might put it. Big bullies get dumped"

"Oh" Emmett said in an understanding way "That's enough history for today, my brain is going to explode. Let's do more campaigning. So, we need a logo or something, so I made this!" He whisked out a large piece of paper. There was a drawing of a giant red chili pepper with cartoon feet. Emmett stamped his name across it and under it put, "Believe to believe".

"No" I said "Your logo will have your name and your running mate's name on it, made fancy. Your symbol will be a chili, no legs on it"

"Emmett" Jasper sang, coming into the room "How's the big campaign going?"

"GREAT!" Emmett said "Bella taught me a lot about history. See, this funny guy who had this fancy hair named George became the big cheese. And France goes 'bang, bang, pow, pow' and then angry Frenchmen are throwing croissants everywhere. And then some stupid guy named John makes a treaty and yeah…oh! And then the XYZ thingy and happy ending!"

Jasper looked at me skeptically

"He's Emmett, do the math" I said. Jasper's expression changed and he looked back at Emmett

"Well, good luck" He was laughing as he walked out of the room.

Emmett swiftly handed me a piece of paper

EMMETT'S PLAN FOR THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICOM PART 2

"Emmett, America is spelled A-M-E-R-I-C-_A_" I said. He groaned and flopped down on his bed

GOVERNMENT SPENDING: It's green, it's crisp, it's smelly, it's dirty, it's thin, yet beautiful—it's money. We use money to buy things. So does the government, end of story

HEALTHCARE: Everybody will be given healthcare—for a monthly fee of 22.95, or the family package for 44.35, but if you pay 46.55, you'll get a free Emmett bobble head

STOCKSA AND BONDS: I don't care about this stuff. It's not as fun as the real stuff. Las Vegas casino's a better. Note to self: Build a casino in the white house

ENVIROMENT: Global warming can be stopped with some fans, because people say that those things can cool you down. Pollution is a problem, because it kills the bears (and I like the bears). To help end pollution, everybody but me can only drive their car for one hour a day.

OTHER: I want only the best for my nation, is that so wrong?

THIS CONCLUES PART 2 OF EPFTUSOA

"This stuff is ridiculous" I said "Emmett, government spending is not just buying things. Healthcare does not come with bobble heads. You can't build a casino in the white house, stocks and bonds are very important for the economy, and you can't stop global warming with fans. And lastly, our hour is up, goodbye"

"Tomorrow we begin gaining supporters!" He called as I exited his room. I felt oddly stressed out as I went back to Edward and my room. Our room.

"I should've never agreed to this" I complained, as I flopped back onto the bed and into his arms.

"You need to relax, how about we go for a walk?" He asked

"That sounds perfect" I said. Alone time with Edward. He took my hand and led me down the stairs and we both left the house and it's craziness. There was a hiking path behind the house, and the path was filled with lush green trees and blooming flowers. We walked in silence, holding hands and looking at the beautiful scenery

"Bang, bang, pow, pow?" Edward asked, breaking the silence

"Is that what you've been thinking about the whole time?" I asked

"No" He said "I've also been thinking about you using the term 'big cheese'"

"Shut up" I said playfully

"It was funny" He said "And by the way, Alice is officially supporting Emmett"

"WHAT?" I asked

"Yep" He said "He promised her the job of Secretary of the Treasury, and now she's all excited. He offered me Secretary of Education, but I declined it. He's not going to win the election with his crazy ideas"

"What would you do if he won?" I asked

"Hmmm. One night, the social security finds a shadow in the White House, and a soft yell for help is heard. Everybody finds the president missing one day, and to never be seen again" he said "And besides, Emmett can't be President. What are people going to think when some kid who looks the same, has the same name, same voice, and same personality enrolls in high school"

"True" I said

"You know what?" Edward asked, an idea suddenly coming to him

"What/"

"The next time you give Emmett a history lesson, give him all the wrong information, we're out to crush the Chili party" He said

"I may be campaign manager of the Chili party, but I like your plan" I said

"Come on, love, we should be getting back, it's getting late" He said

We were back at the house in five minutes, where Emmett was reading a book titled "The Whiskey Rebellion". Hmm, maybe a little test?

"Emmett, what's that book about?" I asked him

"The Whiskey Rebellion" He said, sliding his finger across the title and giving me the 'duh' look

"What do you know about the Whiskey Rebellion?" I asked

He shrugged "Whiskey was involved"

It was a shame that he was a vampire. He had to be the dumbest one on earth

"Alright, Emmett" I said, running up the stairs with Edward. Fervently hoping that Emmett would just give all of this up.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**The next chapter will be longer—and more exciting. This was a bit of a filler chapter. NEXT CHAPTER: Campaigning in Las Vegas. Here's a sneak peek**

**NOTE: My Italian and Spanish suck, please don't correct me, because I know that I'm wrong**

**OTHER NOTE: A Score=20 (I think)**

"VIVA LAS VEGAS!" Emmett yelled "READY OR NOT! HERE I COME!"

"Calm down Emmett" Rosalie said "People in China can hear you"

"But I'm so excited. It's the first day of campaigning and it's in _Vegas_. I'm going to shake hands and kiss babies" He said "I also have a speech prepared"

"What is your speech?" Rosalie asked "My name is Emmett, I like the color purple, I drive a jeep?"

"No, wanna hear it?" Emmett asked

"Why not?" Carlisle said "We're all here"

"Ahem" Emmett pretended to clear his throat "Four score and seven years ago…"

"Emmett! Abraham Lincoln said that speech, you can't use it!" Edward said

'Luckily I have a backup speech" Emmett said "Ahem, Quattro venti e sette anno…"

"Emmett, that's the same thing in Italian" Edward said

"Fine" Emmett growled "Cuatro puntuation y siete ano…"

"Not in Spanish either" Edward said "Make up something of your own"

"Sept annee il y a" Emmett started

"That's 'seven years ago' in French" Edward said "I don't even know how you know this stuff, I thought all you studied was Italian"

"Can we hold this conversation?" Alice asked "There's a reporter outside, and he wants to talk to Emmett. His first interview!"

Now lets just hope that he doesn't make too bad of a fool out of himself


	13. The Race Begins

**A few more things I want to mention**

**1. Yes, Emmett is OOC, but I just like making him really dumb, it's fun**

**2. Congratulations to call me , for figuring out that Miken Dyler is a combination of Mike and Tyler**

**3. Thanks for all the great reviews**

**4. I know that my interpretation of the Presidential elections are wrong, but bear with me. I'm thirteen—well, I'll be fourteen in 13 days (and then I can drive but don't trust me with a car, knowing me, I'll crash it and then laugh). This is the future though, although not likely, things may change.**

**5. Enjoy chapter 12 **

**PLAYLIST FOR THIS CHAPTER**

**Anything fun and upbeat. Ex. Don't Stop the Music, Rihanna. Like Whoa, Aly and AJ. **

**Chapter 12: The Race Begins**

"VIVA LAS VEGAS!" Emmett yelled "READY OR NOT! HERE I COME!"

"Calm down Emmett" Rosalie said "People in China can hear you"

"But I'm so excited. It's the first day of campaigning and it's in Vegas. I'm going to shake hands and kiss babies" He said "I also have a speech prepared"

"What is your speech?" Rosalie asked "My name is Emmett, I like the color purple, I drive a jeep?"

"No, wanna hear it?" Emmett asked

"Why not?" Carlisle said "We're all here"

"Ahem" Emmett pretended to clear his throat "Four score and seven years ago…"

"Emmett! Abraham Lincoln said that speech, you can't use it!" Edward said

'Luckily I have a backup speech" Emmett said "Ahem, Quattro venti e sette anno…"

"Emmett, that's the same thing in Italian" Edward said

"Fine" Emmett growled "Cuatro puntuation y siete ano…"

"Not in Spanish either" Edward said "Make up something of your own"

"Sept annee il y a" Emmett started

"That's 'seven years ago' in French" Edward said "I don't even know how you know this stuff, I thought all you studied was Italian"

"Can we hold this conversation?" Alice asked "There's a reporter outside, and he wants to talk to Emmett. His first interview!"

Now lets just hope that he doesn't make too bad of a fool out of himself. This was his first interview, and one wrong move could ruin the whole campaign--not that I had anything against that.

"Remember, Emmett, keep cool, act professional, remember all the history Bella taught you, and good luck" Alice said, giving him last minute pointers. He would definitely need those, but after proving that he could speak more than English and Italian, I think he would do fine.

Emmett stepped outside the car, we all listened in to his first interview, Alice was a bit panicked that he might say something stupid, so she had these giant flashcards pressed to the window. Emmett could see them, but the reporter couldn't

"Hello, Emmett Cullen, Steve Conrad from CNN, and I'll say, you look a bit young to be running for president" The reporter said, holding a microphone to Emmett's mouth

"Aw, nah, I'm older than you think, but it's still a while until I hit the sack" Emmett replied. Alice growled and pointed to the flashcards. Emmett looked towards her and read the card quickly. "I'm exactly thirty-five years of age, I just look young. I love young people. Especially the kids, youth is an important part of the society and I believe that they are the future of America" Emmett said, reading off of the cards Alice held against the glass.

"Well, Emmett, that seems like very good plan, care to tell us some more of your plans for the nation?" Steve asked

Alice switched the cards and Emmett began to read off of them again "Our economy could go in a downfall at any moment of the day, and I want to prevent our economy from crumbling. It's very important we keep up our exports and imports and try and prevent bankruptcy."

"And why do you want to be president?" Steve asked, obviously reading off of a list. Alice switched the cards again

"Well, somebody has to fill the job, and I believe that I am just right for the job. I want what's best for the nation, and I wouldn't run if I didn't think I would do a ad….ad…adee…"

"Adequate" Alice whispered. Of course, Emmett didn't know how to pronounce a word. Shocker

"Adequate job" Emmett finished "Sorry, I have a special disease that makes it hard to say certain words"

Alice slapped her forehead and growled again

"I mean, it only happens once every sixteen years" Emmett said, noticing Alice's anger at what h said

"Ah, and what is this disease called" Steve asked

"Um, talkerwordosis" Emmett said

"I've never heard of it" Steve said

"It's a very rare disease, I went though a lot in the past' Emmett said

"And yet you are here today" Steve said

"I fought though my childhood years. Tons of bullies and no girls wanting me. It was sad, but I vowed that someday I could make the world a better place, so here I am, trying to make America a better place" Emmett said. Now all of us slapped ourselves. Such lies

"That's so sad" Steve said "You are so dedicated and you didn't let others get to you. Now that is a true man"

"I know" Emmett said. Alice quietly tapped the glass and pointed to a flashcard

"Well, Steve, it was nice talking to you, but I must be going, I have a lot of interviews to get to and spread my ideas" Emmett said

"Of course, Emmett, good luck in this elections. Have a very nice day. Thanks for talking with us" Steve said

"Thank you too and enjoy your day as well" Emmett said, and the reporter walked away.

Emmett pulled the car door open and stepped in, bringing in a rush of fresh air

"So, how'd I do?" Emmett asked

"Except for the comment about hitting the sack, the false story of your childhood, and the _lies you told about a disease_" Alice said "You did good"

"Yay!" Emmett said "So, where to next?"

"Well, next up on our list, we have to get you to this parade thing. Kiss as many babies as you can and shake hands with everybody" Alice said

"Gotcha!" Emmett said "And good call on the flashcards."

"Thanks" Alice said

"Ugh" Edward said 'Why does Emmett want this?"

"It'll be fun for him" Jasper said "Just deal with it, he's not going to win"

"How dare you say that!" Alice yelled 'You are my husband, you should support whatever I support"

"Go Emmett" Jasper said unenthusiastically. Alice glared at her husband and then turned back to Emmett

"Ready?" She asked

"Yep!" Emmett said "Kiss babies, shake hands"

"Carlisle, stop the car" Alice said. The car slid to a stop easily, considering we were only going five miles per hour. Maybe that's why Edward was so cranky today.

"I'm out" Emmett said, "and I need my campaign manager to come with me"

"Do I have to?" I asked

"Yep" Emmett said "Now lets go"

I groaned, but got out of the car anyway "Please don't embarrass me, Emmett"

"Don't worry little sis, you'll still have your dignity by the end of today, just trust me."

Emmett and I got into a float with a giant chili on it. A large banner read 'Emmett Cullen, Chili Party, Believe to Believe'. Emmett stood in a platform at the top of the float, with me up there with him, sitting on a bench. Emmett began waving the political way. Quickly putting his hand up, but not actually waving it. A secret service man held an American flag behind him, so that it showed up in pictures. Emmett had a microphone in front of him, in case anybody wanted to ask questions

"Emmett Cullen1" A man boomed out of a loudspeaker. The crowd cheered. "Chili Party!" The crowd cheered louder.

The float began to move forward, very slowly, right behind the Republican float, with Miken Dyler in it, and in front of the Democrat float, with Tubby on it. His family was with him, Marissa sitting on the bench with Ronda, just like me. She acted like she was never in a relationship with Edward. Oh yeah, because she didn't remember. She didn't know what happened after that day in math class when she first saw Edward. I heard that she went to see a doctor, and they gave her medications to take because they thought she was crazy. I mean, the girl was in one class one second, and then at her own wedding the next, strange right?

Miken Dyler was a extremely tall man wearing a trench coat. He was basically ten feet tall. I didn't know that people even grew to be that tall. I wondered what medications he took to look like that. He had brown hair, which was all dry and fizzy, he was wearing a fedora over his hair, so you really couldn't see it that well. I couldn't see his face, but from the back, he looked like a skyscraper. He would have a hard time getting through doorways if he became president.

When the floats stopped, we climbed down from them and I was finally able to see Miken Dyler's face. It was a bit round, but with an adult look to it. A knob mustache right under the nose, and big bushy eyebrows. His eyes were grey, an unusual color, and he had a big belly compared to his tall and thin frame. Such a strange man. He looked more like a detective than a candidate for president. But I was sure that he would be good for the job.

Emmett and I walked over and began talking with the people. Emmett greeted everybody who came up in line to meet him. The first man was short and stocky. He dressed like a colonist from the 1700's. Tights, breeches, a long coat, a tucked in shirt, and a tie. He even wore a powdered wig.

"William Alum" He said in a squeaky voice, sticking his hand out to led Emmett shake it. Emmett took it politely.

"Pleasure to meet you" Emmett said

"May I ask, what do you plan for healthcare?" William asked.

"Oh, you can buy the personal package for—" I quickly slapped him on the back in vampire speed. "I mean, everybody deserves healthcare. I'll make sure that it is affordable for all families" Emmett said, then added very quietly "And it comes with bobble heads"

The next person came it. It was a plump, heavily make-up coated woman. She was in a tight blue dress, and her dark red hair was in a messy bun. She wore blue eye shadow, and had microscopic eyes. They were tiny, and they were outlined with eyeliner and mascara. She had a few wrinkles on her forehead, and she wore bright red lipstick. It looked at bit disgusting. In her arms she held a baby, and that was pretty cute

"I'm Brittany, and this is my son" she said in a man-like voice

"Aw, he's a cutie" Emmett said, and placed a kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Yeah" Brittany said, then walked off.

After three hours and thousands of people, it was over, and Emmett got to meet Miken and Tubby. They met in a secret room. Everybody else had to stay outside, but I could hear what was going on in there perfectly fine.

"I'm Miken Dyler, nice to meet you two" Miken said, in a very professional and deep voice.

"Tubby" Tubby said 'I don't give out my last name"

"Emmett Cullen" Emmett said.

"You" Tubby suddenly said "You were one of the people in Italy. In the place where somebody said there was a leech problem"

"That was me!" Emmett said, "And you were the exterminator who needed a John!"

"You two met in Italy" Miken said "Well it really is a small world after all"

"So, good luck to both of you' Tubby said "But I'm going to beat both of you"

"Nuh-uh" Emmett said like a small child "I'm the best, I'm going to win. Let the Chili's take over!"

"Boy's, let's not argue' Miken said "We'll all support each other like good candidates should, although we all want to win. Good luck, and I hope you'll all make it though the Caucus. You see, that hasn't happened yet. There's more Democrat and Republican candidates, but there in New York. The Caucus is in one month. Emmett doesn't have to worry about it. There's only one person running in the Chili Party"

"That's me" Emmett said

They talked for an hour, and I didn't pay much attention to it. I was just bored out of my mind, hoping that I'd all be over soon.

"Good luck boys" Tubby said, as they exited the room. They all shook hands and I got up to follow Emmett out to the car that was conveniently parked outside.

"Well, Bells" He said "The race officially begins!"

We got into the car and Alice immediately asked how it went

"It was fine, Emmett didn't do anything stupid, don't worry" I said

"Great!" Alice said "And now, Bella, you're going to have to teach him about the Constitution too, because that's the most important"

"Emmett, do you know what the Constitution is?" I asked

"Yeah, that one document" Emmett said

"The year was 1789, it sets up the Federal Government and it has a bill of rights, which protects your rights" I said

"Bella, what did I say about how to teach?" Emmett said

"Alright fine. Article 1 of the constitution talks about the Legislative Branch. They don't contain the big cheese, okay? Emmett, the big cheese in is the Executive Branch. The third branch is the Judicial."

"Boring person" Emmett mumbled

I groaned and leaned back into Edward

"Don't worry love, we'll make it though this. Soon Emmett will lose, and all will be forgotten" Edward said, stroking my hair

"Let's hope" I replied

***

One month later, the caucus's were over and Miken Dyler and Tubby were in the race. Big surprise. The other candidates were as followed

**NAME:** John Bolt **PARTY:** Republican **AGE:** 55 **OCCUPATION**: Surgeon **MOST IMPORTANT GOAL: **Grow organic foods though the US

**NAME:** Alicia Mooney **PARTY:** Democrat **AGE:** 43 **OCCUPATION**: State governor **MOST IMPORTANT GOAL: **Stop Acid rain and ban Taco Bell

I don't know about you, but I'm all for Alicia, I really don't care about Taco Bell, I don't eat anyway.

Emmett was getting ready for his first debate, and it was going to be packed with people. Alice had flashcards made and everything prepared. Emmett dressed formally, much to his dismay, but he still wore heart print boxers. I saw him walking into the debate with a cantaloupe, and I was a bit nervous about what hew was going to do with that. But if he screwed everything up, who cares?

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I have homework to do**

**Oh joy**

**I hate homework**

**Ugh**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**Tell me what topics you want to be discussed at the debate**

**Tell me what you think of Miken Dyler,**

**Who should make another appearance in the story? William or Brittany?**

**And then any other comments**

**See ya!**


	14. Debate

**So, just to clear things up, Alicia Mooney and John Bolt are not running for president, because they lost the caucus, that just was just a small profile**

**Let me remind you that I'm terrible at history and will probably get a bunch of things wrong in here. I get the worst grade in American History at school (around a 95). I know most people think that that's good, but it still is my worst, so yeah. **

**And another reminder: I officially have two new goals in life. I really want to blow up a cantaloupe in real life. I know how, I just really want to do it. Wouldn't it be so cool if a cantaloupe just blew up? I mean, just think about it. I also want to get kicked out of someplace like Spain or Portugal where people speak Spanish. That would be pretty cool, I can just imagine some angry Spanish guy yelling at me to get out of the country.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 13**

**And sorry that I updated later than usual. I had to finish reading a book to write a book report, and then I want to read the next book in the series, and then I can't stop, and I think you know how that feels. (BTW, I spent like 60 dollars buying books last night, it's kind of sad in a funny way)**

**Playlist for this chapter:**

**I don't really know any songs that could work. So just listen to fast and upbeat music again that gets you pumped up**

**Chapter 13: Debate**

**Rosalie's POV**

My idiot of a husband was about to do a presidential debate and most women would be happy if they're husbands did that—I'm not. I'm quite angry at the fact that he wants to be President. This is dangerous for our secret. Emmett's picture would be in history, people would notice that he looks just like a former president. I would make sure that he didn't win. I would go to all lengths to make sure of it. But for now, I couldn't exactly stop this debate.

In the front of the large room, Emmett sat in the center, with Miken to his right. Miken was so tall, he had a hard time sitting down on the chair it seemed. He had an extremely long torso it seemed, and extremely short legs. Maybe that was why he was always wearing a trench coat. He had taken off his fedora and was wearing an Indiana Jones like hat, and he still had that disgusting knob mustache, that appeared to look like armpit hair. To his left was Tubby. Tubby was wearing a suit, and his beer gut still spilling out over his belt. He wore a red tie, and his shoes were Italian. Weird. I always thought of him as an American shoe type guy.

Stephen Ferrel was going to ask them questions tonight. He was an average man. About five foot seven, looked about 150 pounds, had short, graying hair, and had that 'political man' look to him, the complete opposite of Emmett. He was straightening his tie and was checking the watch that he wore. I was seated near the front, in the area for family. It allowed easy access for the camera to pan us and check our reactions to what Emmett said. I wasn't too happy about that, Emmett could embarrass me bad.

"So I said, 'look at that thing, it doesn't get any bigger than that" Emmett was telling Miken "I mean, you should've seen it, talk about accomplishment". Ah, so Emmett was telling Miken about that time he caught then ten foot, 500 pound fish. He bragged for days on end, until I threatened him with one year of no touching.

"Wow" Miken said "The largest I've ever caught was a seventeen pounder, but five-hundred, that's pretty impressive" Just then I saw his large stomach twitch, and I was strangely confused. Did his stomach just twitch? Was that normal? Stephen clapped his hands and told everybody to get back to their places. Emmett, Tubby, and Miken split up and went to stand six feet away from each other. Emmett was very excited, I could tell.

"Welcome, to the first Presidential debate" Stephen said, looking at the camera and smiling "We have a third party member here today, Emmett McCarty Cullen, part of the newly created Chili party. Tonight we'll have an inside look on the thoughts of that party, along with candidates Miken Dyler and Tubby, whose last name I do not know. Let's meet the candidates" He gestured to a television behind him, and then a video started playing on it.

"Miken Dyler" A narrator said, as a picture of Miken came onto the screen. It was one of those political pictures, where Miken was standing in front of an American flag and looking up with hope filled eyes at something slightly above eye level, with a serious expression on his face. Then the video turned into footage of Miken. Miken was sitting on a director's chair in a library, with his legs crossed man-style (his right foot resting on his left thigh) and his fingers laced in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Miken Dyler, and I'm running for president" Miken said. Then we saw Miken walking a dog down a street as Miken narrated the scene "I live in a small town, get up and do what I need to" The scene changed to Miken watering a lawn "I'm just like everybody else, trying to get through life" Then the scene changed again to Miken sitting in the directors chair again "I believe that our nation must rely on trade and agriculture to get along. The farmers and such provide us with the food we need to survive, and trade is good for the economy. In the late seventeen hundreds, our country went into a major depression. And I think Alexander Hamilton came up with a brilliant plan to get us out of debt. I think our economy is very important, and I will make sure we don't go into another great depression. My motto is 'take life seriously, because nobody gets out alive" the Miken on screen said, then it faded away, and the audience began to clap. I did it out of politeness.

"Tubby" A narrator said again, as the screen began to go to an image of Tubby in front of an American flag. Then it switched to Tubby sitting in the directors chair. "My name is Tubby, and I'm running for President of the United States" The screen showed Tubby at home with Ronda and Marissa eating a meal "My family is a very close one, and I consider all Americans to be part of my family, because we are all connected in some way." Then an scene where Tubby is shaking hands with some men "I am President of ACE Exterminators, and I am very good at leading people." Then back to Tubby in the director's chair "I think our nation is trying to get through, and I want to make people feel like they can live freely. Just think about it. Everyday in your life, if you live in a happy place, how often to you think of what others in less fortunate areas are doing? If you've never been in trouble with the law, does it seem like there are no laws to you at all? Do you feel like you're living without too much drama? Are you happy everyday? Do you worry about the silliest things? Just think about how you are everyday. You wake up, you get ready, and you usually go to work. You can blast the music in the car and sing out loud, because this is life, and nothing should hold you back, because life is too short to spend doing nothing with. I want to decrease the power of the Federal government, and make laws that make everybody more free and happy. Because a happy nation, means a happy Tubby. My motto is 'don't let nobody control your life, but don't control others lives either"" The screen faded, and the audience began to clap again. Now it was Emmett's turn. He did his interview earlier today in the library where Tubby and Miken had theirs

"Emmett Cullen" The narrator said, and picture of Emmett in front of a flag flashed onto the screen. Now Emmett was sitting in the director's chair "I'm Emmett, and I'm gonna be your next el presidento!" He said, and there was a scene where he was sifting through papers "I'm a very determined guy, I'm nice, and fun, and will bring joy to our nation" then the video turned back into him just sitting and talking "I'm happy all the time, but some people aren't. Everyday, people are facing problems that I don't. Hunger, homelessness, fights, murder, depression, natural disaster. And we people don't do anything about it. We just are glad that it didn't happen to us. Well guess what? It can happen to us, at anytime, anywhere, so we need to be aware and help those in need. The world is one big family, and we all should help each other. We shouldn't be killing. Why should we? We shouldn't be taking homes away because some people can't pay for it. Maybe it isn't their fault that they can't. Maybe the government hasn't been doing a very good job and made that poor person's salary too low, or maybe they can't be compassionate and help those people find a new home. This is exactly what we want to avoid, and I want to make our nation a safe and happy place for everybody. I'm Emmett Cullen, and my motto is 'believe to believe;" The screen faded, and people began to clap—except for us Cullens. We sat there with our mouths hanging open, shocked that Emmett could say something like that. That was the most intelligent and thoughtful thing he has ever said, and only Alice didn't have her jaw hanging open. Alice must've told him what to say. I opened my mouth to ask, but Alice beat me to it

"No, I didn't tell him what to say" Alice said, I just gave him a few suggestions "Face it Rose, your husband is better than you'd think"

"Wow" Jasper said "I thought he was going to talk about creating a garlic industry"

"Woah" Bella said "That was…" she leaned into Edward and they stared into each other's eyes. I turned away. They were just too lovey dovey sometimes, it make me want to throw up, even though I couldn't.

"Question one" Stephen announced when the applause had died down "What would you do in the case that we were getting into a conflict with another country? Miken?"

"I want to avoid war if I could, but if I absolutely had to, I would send a couple hundred troops over to try and keep things under control." Miken said

"I think I would try for peace talks, you know how I feel about people not being able to live their lives because some country wants to blow us up" Tubby said

"War is a sin" Emmett said "Why go when it could be avoided?"

"But what if we had no choice?" Miken argued "What would you do if somebody wanted to blow your country up, sit there and do nothing?"

"I didn't say I would to nothing!" Emmett said "I was just saying that there always is a way to avoid war. Just like that mistake in the war of 1812. America didn't even have to fight in that war. Their main reason to fight the British was no longer when they fought. Britain stopping impressing American sailors and stopping seizing ships a few months before fighting even began. Now they were just fighting because Britain was supplying the Indians to let them attack the Americans, I hardly see why that would be a cause for war" I was impressed. I didn't know Emmett knew that much, but still, Bella was giving him daily history lessons, and he was improving day by day.

"Well, what if there was good reason for war?" Miken asked "They Americans were also fighting for their dignity in 1812! Britain was treating them like they were still a British colony!"

"That was the past" Emmett said

"So then what if people in say, Italy began to kidnap Americans and force them to make pasta noodles all day" Miken said "And millions of Americans go missing, and Italy is torturing them, what would you do? They just attack when you try and do anything"

"War can always be avoided" Emmett said "End of discussion"

"Alright then, next question" Stephen said "What would you do in the case of an economic downfall? Tubby?"

"I would make it all better. Working with my secretary of the treasury, I would create a plant to whip us back into shape" Tubby said

"_He_ needs to get into shape" I whispered to Jasper. He grinned and nodded

"A plan might be to take the extremely small and crappy industries and businesses and shut them down, they are just spending money trying to keep a store that nobody goes to open. Then we use money to bulk up the big companies and have them lower their prices since we gave them all that money. People will begin to buy stuff, and then voila! A better economy" Tubby said

"As for me, I won't let our country go into a downfall" Miken said "But if we did, the simple plan I have is to borrow money from other countries and give it to farmers to plant a ton of crops, and then we have an event called the 'vegetable and fruit boom' where we have a large amount of crops for shipping and trading. We will make a lot of money, pay the countries back, and get out of the stinking economy"

"If a president gets the economy screwed up, he isn't a good president. I know that I'll be a good president, and I won't screw up, so I don't need to worry about this" Emmett said. The crowd began to murmur a bit about what Emmett said.

"Alright, we'll be back right after this break" Stephen said. Then he sighed and put his microphone down and mumbled about needing a coke.

"Wow, Emmett's doing pretty good" Carlisle said "I don't know about you guys, but he actually has a chance of winning when he says things like that"

"Oh no he won't" I growled "I will do anything to stop him. I will make him lose, I will find a way. Hey, I'm a vampire, I can do this"

"Aw, Rose, don't!" Alice said "Please? I really want Emmett to win!"

"Do you know what this could do to our secret?" I asked "This could reveal what we are!"

"She's right" Esme said

"But they won't! I looked into the future and saw what would happen if Emmett won, and nobody even suspects anything!" Alice said

"Well the future changes" Edward said "I'm with Rosalie, this isn't a good idea"

"I'm with Edward" Bella said quietly. Of course she would be. She was for anything Edward was for. They loved each other to no end. I heard what they said to each other sometimes, and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I wish Emmett could tell me things like that sometime.

"We're back in five, four three…." Stephen said, and on two and one, the camera man held up his fingers and counted down. When he got to one he pointed to Stephen and the debate began again

"Pollution and the environment is a huge problem right now" Stephen said "What are your views on that topic?"

"It is very bad" Tubby said "I mean, this is our home, and we just damage it, it's shameful"

"That's all you can say?" Miken said "It's such a larger problem that that. Imagine the world all corrupted and destroyed. No more farmers to create an agricultural America! A destroyed world because of us!"

"Tree hugger" Emmett coughed. Now this was the man I knew and loved.

"Excuse me?" Miken said "Did you just call me a tree hugger?"

"No" Emmett said "But now that you mention it, you are a tree hugger"

"Well do you not care about the environment at all?" Miken asked

"I never said that" Emmett said back "I'm just saying, America is more than just agriculture and Old McDonald. It's about the people, and the small things they can do to stop environmental disaster" I swore just then I saw Emmett quickly glance at his palm before turning back to Miken "I believe that we should all work together to create a better planet" AHA! So he was getting all this stuff from notes written on his palm.

_Old McDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O" _

A loud ringing of a cellphone startled all of us, and we turned to the source of the ringtone, which fit right into the moment. A man in the back row smiled apologetically and pointed to his phone, which was now making chicken noises. He flipped it open and put it to his ear, and we could all hear what he was saying, and I, being a vampire, could hear the person on the other end as well

"_Hello, this is Hanks pizza, this is the pizza man"_ the voice on the other end spoke

"Oh, hello, is there a problem?" The man asked

"_Yes, your pizza will be a bit late. We are all out of pepperoni, and we are ordering some more. But if you just order a cheese pizza, we could have it delivered in forty-three minutes" _

"Alright, just give me a cheese, I'm kind of in the middle of something, bye" He snapped the phone shut and everybody burst into laughter. This one was going into the history books as 'most funny debate'

"Well, now that that's over" Stephen said "Let's continue"

For hours the three argued over things, and we all watched intently, and there were reporters furiously scribbling down notes. At last, the night was over, and we could go and get away from all the politics. Miken rose from his chair, towering over everybody, and his stomach twitched again. I saw Miken look down at it and slightly opened his trench coat at where it was. Strange, I'd have to find out about that someday. But as for now, I wanted to have a long bubble bath and relax

**END OF CHAPTER**

**This is obviously the longest chapter I've written, I think, although there's a close second. So, which candidate are you supporting right now? Miken, Tubby, or Emmett? **

**If any of you can figure out what's up with Miken's stomach, I'll give you a cyber cookie. It's actually quite obvious if you think about it**

**Well, my butt is cramping up, my fingers hurt, and I need to sleep. So adios my friends! Until next time we meet. **


	15. False Information

**So people, I welcome you to my life. A trip to Chicago against my will (literally, I did NOT want to go there), track season beginning, an old orthodontist, my terrible 14****th**** birthday, and story ideas flying in my head. Welcome.**

**I'm serious about a terrible 14****th**** birthday. I had to get up at seven, go and sit in a waiting room filled with tons of people who were complaining about the long waiting time. I sat in that stuffy room for about four hours to get my passport renewed. Then I had to go buy stuff for other people with my mom and dad, before sitting in a car for four and a half hours. Happy birthday to me!**

**Even worse, a friend borrowed a book from me, and hasn't returned it for about six months. **

**Enough about my terrible life, I'm surprised I even wrote this chapter. I'm in a terrible mood right now. I popped a balloon on accident and it scared the crap out of me. Life hates me. See what a bad mood I'm in?**

**I'm going to be positive and say that a lot of you guessed what was up with Miken, and you all get cookies even if you didn't guess it right. It'll be revealed in this chapter. Read away!**

**BTW. I got a PM asking for writing tips, so here are some. I'll tell you a few right now, and a few at the end of this chapter**

**TIP 1: READ A LOT. If you read a lot, you'll see how other write and learn off of it**

**TIP 2: PRACTICE. Just write a lot, and you'll get better naturally**

**TIP 3: DETAIL: Add detail to your writing, but don't go overboard, it makes things boring. More detail will make the story seem real**

**TIP 4: AVOID TOO MANY SUBPLOTS. They just make your story complicated. You can go from one plot to another, if they are somehow connected, but not too many plots woven together**

**TIP 5: CHARACTERS. Your characters should be easily remembered, and identifiable. The more a character is mentioned, the more your readers will get connected to him/her. Make sure you let readers get to know the character **

**TIP 5: FLASHBACKS. Don't use too many flashbacks. A story is stronger is it is chronological. A couple flashbacks are okay, if they are necessary, **

**Well, those are just a few tips that I have**

**Chapter 14: False Information**

**Emmett's POV**

_The War of 1812 is often referred to as the forgotten war. It started when the British began seizing American ships and impressing sailors…_

BORING

It's one thing to get a lesson from Bella, it's another to read a textbook and not understand any of it. What the heck is impressing anyway? Making people think you are cool and awesome? Because that's what I think it is. But then why would showing off to American sailors want Americans to go to war with the British? The world was a complicated place. However, there is a place I like to call dictionary dot com, where I can look it up.

IMPRESS- (verb) _im'pres _1. Make (someone) feel admiration and respect (ex. He impressed the judges) 2. Forcing somebody into a service

I'm going with the second definition.

The next presidential debate was coming up soon, and somebody should be helping me with it. Unfortunately, that somebody was too busy sucking face with Edward to help me become the next President of the United States. There was a _bowling alley _in the White House. A place where I could pick up heavy balls with a finger nail and throw them at pins. And my chances were going down if my history teacher, campaign manager, and helper, was eating Edward's tongue. I don't care if I catch them in the act, I'm going in to find them.

I made sure to thump my feet while I walked, give the happy couple a bit of warning of my advance, make sure that if they are missing clothing, that they can slip some on. All I could hear were the sounds of them kissing and I don't know if that was a good or bad thing. Had my little brother gotten any yet?

I barged right into their room and found them kissing on the couch. I cleared my throat and Bella looked up in surprise.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, jumping up in the air.

"Emmett" Edward growled "Get away"

"Sorry for interrupting your little love fest, but I need to borrow Bella" I said, and Edward narrowed his eyes at me

"No" he growled again

"What do you need Emmett?" Bella sighed

"The next debate is tonight, I'm not ready, help me!" I exclaimed

"Just get Alice to do it" Edward said "I'm sure she's much more willing"

"She and Jasper went hunting. Carlisle is at the hospital, and Esme is shopping for the garden, it's Bella or I'm going to make your lives miserable for the next week" I said "I'm sure a few suggestive comments here and there in front of the family will teach you two a lesson"

"I'm not afraid of you" Edward said "I'm rip your arm off and hide in space, have fun trying to find it"

"Nice try at being threatening Eddie, but right now, I really need Bella" I hated that I had to resort to begging soon

"No" Edward said

"Please?" I asked "Please? Please, please? I helped you call off the wedding for Edward and Marissa, please?"

"Fine" Bella mumbled. Ha!

"Yay!" I said "Well then, we'll be doing it in here, since I'm sure Edward would love to hear about what we are doing"

"What do you need help with?" she asked, bored

"I heard that today's debate topics are hunger and homelessness" I said "What do I say to that?"

"You think hunger is good, you think homelessness makes people tough" Bella said, as Edward was stifling his laughter

"Really?" I asked "Because I'm sure that homelessness is a bad thing"

"Nope" Bella said "And don't forget that the Civil War took place in 1994" I was positive that the things she was telling me were wrong, but Bella is smart, I'll take her word—for now. But once I see Alice again, I'm going to check for the truth.

"Anything else?" I asked

"Yeah. The first amendment gives men the right to vote. Harry Truman was a famous rap singer back in the colonial times. Eisenhower was a brand of a lawn mover, George Washington's mother's name was Hilda, Abraham Lincoln died from drunk driving, and Marie Curie created the famous food we like to call 'Quiche'" Bella said. At this point Edward was dying laughing. Sure pretty boy, laugh now, but when I win this election, you'll be the toilet scrubber.

"Thank you" I said "Tell me more about the debate topics though"

"Homelessness occurs when one loses their kidney due to it failing to work. The loss of a kidney makes one go mad and ditch their home" Bella said, and began to snicker a bit. What the heck was so funny?

"Hunger occurs when the brain stops working due to lack of sodium carbonate in the bloodstream, and because people don't get enough hydrochloric acid in their systems, sodium chloride isn't created, causing people to go hungry" Bella added

"Wait!" I called, and scrambled to grab and pen, I took the lid off and told Bella to continue on. She was feeding me information for hours, and I got it all down on my palms, my arms, my stomach, my legs—just about any bit of skin I could write on.

When the debate came, I was more than ready for it. Bring it on Miken and Tubby, I can take those two any day. With my newly gained knowledge.

"Emmett, why is there writing on your palms?" Alice asked once we got to the place where the debate would be held.

"They're notes" I said "They are going to power me though this debate!"

"Good for you!" Alice said "I hope you go great!"

"I hope so too" I said "Wish me luck Rosie" Rose just rolled her eyes and followed my family to the audience area.

Backstage, we were introduced to the person asking us questions. Today it was George Culver. He was very old, covered in wrinkles, wearing a tuxedo too big for him. I wonder if he was married. I feel bad for his wife if he was.

Miken was there, his usual ten foot tall height, his mustache looking more and more like armpit hair each time I saw him. Tubby was there. Was it just me or was his stomach growing even larger? George left us to ourselves for a while, and soon we began to strike up a conversation.

"So, how did you get so tall?" I asked Miken

"Genetics" Miken responded "How did you get so muscular?"

I grinned "You'll never guess" And really, he never would. Who would guess vampire venom? "You are just so tall. You know, my wife mentioned to me that your stomach twitches a lot. What's up with that?"

"Um…" Miken said

"Are you keeping secrets?" Tubby asked "Is it dangerous? If it is, then you shouldn't become president, it won't do the country any good"

"NO!" Miken yelled "I'm not dangerous!" He glared at Tubby

"_Sorry_" Tubby said "But I don't think America would want a president who has been keeping dark secrets"

"It's not a dark secret!" Miken said

"But there is a secret" Tubby said "Tell us, we can keep it"

"Please?" I asked. I was a sucker for a good secret

"NO!" Miken yelled again. He walked off, not exactly stomping, like I thought he would. The top half of his body shook a bit. Then he slanted to the side. His legs moving forward, but the top half of his body crooked. What the heck? Then I heard something that I didn't hear before. Two beating hearts coming from Miken. _Two. _Something was up. Did he have two hearts or something?

Miken completely fell over and broke in half. I screamed. I heard some swearing, and a body crawl out of the trench coat. I immediately recognized it. Eric Yorkie. The top half of the body sat up and looked at me. I looked closer and recognized the next person. Ben Cheney. They looked extremely frightened

"Eric. Ben" I said "What are you two doing in a trench coat, sitting on top of each other?"

"We both wanted to be President!" Eric exclaimed "But we didn't want to lose, so we got together and planned this"

"Please don't tell!" Ben said "Or we'll be kicked out"

"Oh I won't tell" I said "But now I have blackmail"

Eric and Ben quickly went and put their disguise back together. I had to give them credit though. Eric was able to carry Ben on his shoulders for quite some time.

"Why Miken Dyler?" Tubby suddenly asked "Why not something like Benden Eurich or something?"

"We had some friends" Bed explained "And their names were Mike and Tyler, we were afraid something like Benden Eurich would be too obvious, so that's why we did Miken Dyler."

"Emmett, it's nice to see you" Eric said "You haven't aged at all"

"Gotta love plastic surgery" I said, the both looked at each other and shrugged.

The debate began right now, and I was now more than ready, with a secret inside my head.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Okay, so this chapter is super short, but the debate would be pretty long, and I wanted to save that for another chapter. See how Emmett handles a debate with false information on his arms. **

**Most people thought Miken Dyler would be Mike and Tyler, but actually Ben and Eric. Those who said that it was just two people sitting on top of each other were correct. Those who said Mike and Tyler were partially correct.**

**WRITING TIPS**

**Tip 6: Show, don't tell**

**Tip 7: Use surprise and irony**

**Tip 8: Avoid too many clichés**

**Tip 9: Dialogue should be used to develop character or to advance the story. It should not be used just to hear characters talk.**

**I have a story idea, and I'm going to type a chapter to see how I like it. Enjoy your day (or night). **

**P.S. The story would either be called Last Christmas, which would have a ROMANCE/DRAMA genre. Or it would be called Small World, which would be a HUMOR/ROMANCE story. Either way, they have the same basic plot. **

**BASIC PLOT: Bella and Edward are forced to sign up for an online dating website by Rosalie and Jasper. They become friends online, when in real life, they hate each other. Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper, must now convince them that they don't hate each other as much as they'd think, and get them to fall in love, without revealing that they know each other online.**

**The title and genre of the story would be changed depending on why Edward and Bella hate each other, and a bit of how the story goes. Tell me what you think. **

**Good day to you.**

**PPS. I need music recommendations**

**PPPS. I hope you gain something from the writing tips.**


	16. A Fresh Start

**Hello there, wonderful readers. Hello there, people on earth. Hello there, people who are kind enough to read this story even though I haven't updated in ages. Hello there people, hello there. I may be in a good mood, but I'm really not, You see, this story has been plagiarized, with the names changed, and I don't appreciate that. If you want to use some part of my story, please ask me first, you know? I doesn't make people feel good when you use their stuff and claim it as yours.**

**Anyway, enough sadness and depression. Even though I'm in a terrible mood. Since I got home from my track meet at ten last night, ran my butt of today, and got a new personal record for the 1500 meter run that I still think is too slow…you probably aren't. So this story will hopefully make you feel better**

**Enjoy this chapter that I delayed writing because of my lazy butt and my life. Yes, my life, but you don't need to know about that. Just read, and I'll stop babbling on about random subjects that probably won't interest you as much as they will interest my friends.**

**Somebody asked about the Cullen's not being able to use their powers to figure out about Miken Dyler. My response to that is…who cares? This is fan fiction, and I'm ignoring things like that to make the story ore interesting. **

**CHAPTER 15: A Fresh Start**

**Bella's POV**

In five seconds…in three seconds…and now. The debate begins. Emmett is going to be terrible. All that false information I fed him will surely make him lose this debate. In the past, most debates were all about the candidate's views, but they added a new type—opinions about history. If Emmett has false information about history, he won't give a good opinion, which will cause in loss of support. I myself say, it's quite the plan.

The three candidates walked out onto the stage. Tubby, Miken, and Emmett. Today, Gibbons Dashell was going to question them. He was dressed up in a navy blue suit and a strange neon yellow tie, not the best combination. Alice would surely be fuming if she was here, but Alice and Jasper weren't here. They left a few hours ago to go on another honeymoon, and I didn't want to really get involved with that.

Carlisle's phone rang. He answered it quickly to avoid disruption. I could hear Alice on the other end, heck, she was screaming so loudly, I was sure the whole world could hear her.

"CARLISLE, EMMETT IS GOING TO SAY STUFF THAT IS WRONG, AND IT'S ALL BELLA'S FAULT!" Carlisle had to hold the phone away from his ear a bit.

"Um, Alice, I can't do anything about that" he responded "The debate is beginning"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, THIS MAY CORRUPT EMMETT'S CHANCES OF WINNING THE ELECTION, DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR SON'S OWN PERSONAL GA—" She was cut off by Carlisle snapping the phone shut and turning it off. We all turned our phones off so Alice couldn't call us.

Gibbons was beginning question number one

"What do you believe was the most useless thing America has ever done?" Gibbons asked the candidates. I saw Emmett sneak a peek at his arm. He then leaned into the microphone

"Well that's easy, it's obviously the Magna Carta in the…" he paused to raise up his shirt a bit at vampire speed and look at his stomach "Eighteen-hundreds" The audience laughed. Even Gibbons snickered a bit.

"And why do you believe that?" Gibbons asked

"Because all it did was absolutely nothing, it was useless, we died over nothing!" Emmett argued "Can't you people tell? It was a useless document"

"Actually, I think you mean the Treaty of Ghent" Tubby said 'The Magna Carta was in the 1200's, and it was important. And I think the Treaty of Ghent was useless, really, it did nothing"

"And you, Mr. Dyler?" Gibbons asked

"The thirtieth amendment" Miken said.

"Thirtieth?" Tubby asked

"Yes, because since we don't have a thirtieth amendment, it's useless, ha!" Miken cracked up on his own lame joke. I think Emmett was starting to rub off on him in a bad way. This could not be good.

The debate/questionare ended after a few hours, and we were all free to go. For a quick recap, I can put it this way. Emmett said that World War II abolished slavery, thought that the Civil War was pointless, mentioned Eisenhower lawnmowers were crappy, explained his idea for a brand of shoes made out of palm trees, and claimed that Andrew Jackson invented the computer. Another way to put it was—he lost supporters.

Nobody even shook Emmett's hand as he left. They pointed and laughed. William, the guy from Emmett's first day of campaigning, still wearing his colonial outfit, was laughing a squeaky laugh, louder than anyone. He was obviously a historian.

When we got home, Emmett and Rosalie went to have "alone time" and me and Edward went to have ours. We agreed to all meet in the kitchen at 7 o'clock, a new school year was about to begin for everybody but Emmett and Rosalie. He had to stay the role of a 35 year old male and if she was going to be the first lady, she had to be around his age. Of course, Sylvester had erased all memories of Emmett and Rosalie from the minds of the people living in our town. I definitely owe him a lot.

Alice and Jasper got back from their one-day honeymoon at four AM, they loudly crashed though the door. I swear Jasper was wearing steel toed shoes he was so loud. I heard thumping and a crash. I think Esme's new lamp broke. I could hear somebody flying up the stairs. Alice burst into my room soon enough and grabbed me right off the bed. She carried me out, and any human would've been astounded by the tiny girl carrying the big girl.

"WHY?" Alice screeched "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY SUPPORTERS EMMETT LOST BECAUSE OF HIS STUPIDITY? HE SAID THAT EISENHOWER WAS A LAWNMOWER! EISENHOWER'S GRANDCHILDREN WERE VERY OFFENDED. THEIR GRANDA DID NOT CUT GRASS ALL DAY!"

I cringed back a bit "Sorry Alice, but Emmett can't win. It wouldn't be good for our secret. His picture would be preserved in history books. Years later, when we all go to school, everybody will recognize him!"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE, THIS IS JUST FOR FUN, HE'S GOING TO WIN AND NOT ACCEPT THE JOB, OKAY? YOU RUINED IT, BELLA! THAT'S TWO WEEKS OF BELLA BARBIE!" Alice was still mad

"No! Alice, just think about the consequences!" I said back

"UGH! YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE, I'M GOING TO TAKE THIS TO JASPER, HE WON'T REFUSE ME! UGH! JUST…UGH!" Alice stormed off, grabbing Jasper along the way and dragging him off by the ear. His eyes were pleading with me, but I shrugged and walked back to my room. Jasper could deal with Alice alone.

We found out the next day that Jasper wasn't going to get any for a month. His depressed mood had gotten to all of us, and we all tried to get Jasper to stop. He apologized, but the depression kept flowing off of him. What a great way to start the first day of school. Of course Alice had gotten her make over time, and I was all dolled up and wearing things that I wouldn't normally wear. Wasn't a miniskirt against the dress code? At least Edward liked it.

Well, to begin a new school year, and hopefully everything would be great. I hope that Marissa doesn't get her memory back, because she'll be at school too, and I hope that Edward no longer has feelings for her. It was going to be a wild, wild year for all of us.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Short Chapter! It's about nine, and I still have homework, so I had to stop it there. Next chapter will be better and hopefully I'll get it written soon. Please review!**

**And seriously people, don't plagiarize, it's illegal and not right. As my personal development teacher would say "May Principles the center of your life".**


	17. Mr Piper and William

**Oh my gosh, it's been so freaking long since I've gotten a chapter up. I'm extremely sorry, but I do have very logical excuses, but I'm not going to bore you with them, they mostly revolve around my life. I apologize again for not getting this chapter up sooner. **

**To recap what happened in the last chapter since it's been a while, Bella, Edward, and Alice are going to start a new school year. The chapter is in Bella's POV**

**CHAPTER 17: Mr. Piper and William**

"Look Edward, I know that you want to stay at home, but do you really have to whine?" I asked Edward right before we left the house.

"Love, I really do hate listening to other people's thoughts" Edward said "It's very annoying. Especially when they are thinking about what they want to do to you alone"

"Don't get jealous, I don't want any of them" I said

"I know, but what if someday, you meet some really good looking human, and you leave me?" Edward asked "Bella, I can't live without you"

"You're being paranoid, shut up and drive" I said, as I got into the passenger seat and Alice into the back

"At least you two have each other, Jazz won't be accompanying me" Alice said

"Like you two could do anything, you put him on sex probation, remember?" I asked

"Yeah, but then all these guys are going to flirt with me" Alice said

"Can we leave?" Edward asked

"Sure" I said, and he tore out of the driveway right after I said that. How great. The guy who was trying to get out of going to school was now driving there like a maniac, as if he wanted to get there as fast as he could

***

When we got to school, we went to the office to pick up our schedules, and being me, my horrible luck led to Marissa being there

"Hi Edward, Alice, girl I don't know" She said "You know, the strangest thing happened to me this summer. I was in math class, and then I was at a wedding, my wedding, and you guys were there"

"Strange dream" I said "I'm Bella"

"Marissa" She said "You might know my dad, he's running for president"

"Ooh!" Alice said "One of our family members is too!"

"Emmett?" Marissa asked

"Yep" Alice said

"Well after he bombed that debate, I highly doubt he's going to win" Marissa said "I'll see you around"

Turns out Marissa was a pretty nice person, if she wasn't eyeing Edward through out the whole conversation. Edward chuckled as she left and the secretary eyed us

"Ah, the Cullen's, I have your schedules" She said, handing us three slips of paper "Do enjoy your year here"

We left the office and Edward immediately growled

"What is it?" I asked

"That boy is thinking about you" He said. I turned and saw a tall dark haired guy smiling and looking at me. He looked pretty nice if you know what I mean

"He's not bad, if I wasn't with you, I'd go for him" I said

"Bella" Edward warned

"Geez, I was just joking" I said

Alice went to her first class and Edward and I went to ours. We had history first period, and I wasn't looking forward to it. The teacher was Mr. Piper, and he was an old guy. That sounds right. An old guy to teach us about old things. But he wasn't the interesting thing. The fact that his student teacher was William was what caught me off guard. William, the guy that talked to Emmett a bit when he first got put onto the ballot for president.

"You" William said in his squeaky voice "I remember you, the campaign manager for Emmett Cullen!"

"Hi" I said

"You know, there's no way he's going to win" William said

"I know" I said "And I'm glad"

We sat down in our seats and Mr. Piper walked to the front of the classroom

"I'm " He boomed in a very low voice "I'm teaching you history. I don't have a syllabus because my wife accidentally deleted the file on the computer that contains it. I'm sorry. She was doing some online shopping and things got out of hand."

"May I make a point, Mr. Piper?" William asked

"William, talk" Mr. Piper said

"Well, I was just saying that the girl over there is the campaign manager for Emmett Cullen, and I think she should explain why her candidate is doing so poorly" William said. I cringed. This guy was annoying.

"I-" I said

"She would like you to back out of her business" Edward said

"Mr!" Mr. Piper exclaimed "We do not talk to our student teachers like that"

"My _girlfriend _would like to stop getting questioned. This isn't CSI" Edward said. I noticed how he put stress on the word "girlfriend", he must be letting the whole school know that I'm his

"I'm sorry" William said

"Don't be sorry" Mr. Piper said "What's your name son?"

"Edward Cullen" Edward said. The class gasped

"My, my, there seems to be Cullen's everywhere. Are you related to Emmett?" Mr. Piper asked

"Yes" Edward said "And I am not proud of it"

"Let's get on with class, Mr. Cullen, you have detention" Mr. Piper said "Not the best first impression to make.

And I knew from there that this year would the craziest school year I ever experienced

**THE END**

**I'm sorry for ending it there, but I've decided that since this story has gone so off topic, I'm going to place it into a sequel. So I'm ending the story right there, there will be more in a sequel.**

**Please review!**

**Oh, and check out the stories by the author**

**AspireMeAmbition**

**I found out that we both are afraid of British people, go us! Her stories are awesome, so go check them out and review them! There's one about Private school that's amazing, and one about Jessica and Lauren trying to win over Edward.**


	18. Sequel

Hey, he sequel is up now, so you can go check it out. Thanks for reading this story! Also, if you have any story suggestions for me, please let me know, I'm looking for a good story to read :)


End file.
